Vampire Academy Camping!
by TeamJacobBitch
Summary: What craziness happens when the VA gang goes camping? Crazy insane fun stuff, thats what! :D rated m for later... stuff ;p
1. Please Comrade?

**Welppp.. heres the first chapter of VA Camping :D YAAAAAAAY! LOL! sorry its so short it looked longer on word :p next chaps will be longer! review please and i will update faster ruvv u guys :D**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ughhhh! Go away I'm sleeping!" I moaned.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_What the hell is that annoying noise? _I thought to myself.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"I screamed and threw my lamp in the general direction of the sound.

I sighed contentedly as the noise went away. _Hmmmm… I wonder what I just broke…_ I thought about it for a while then I had it. My alarm clock! But wait why was it going off? It's Friday, Rose's sleeping in day!

_Shit! _Now I remember! Dimitri scheduled an extra practice today!

"Oh wieners" I said as I jumped out of bed and threw on a sports bra and some shorts and tossed my hair in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my gym bag and phone and tore out of my room.

I was about halfway to the gym when I noticed my phone had a message.

**From: Dimitri 3**

_Yay!_ I thought and smiled.

**Roza**

**Practice is at the pool today. Bring a swimsuit and a towel.**

**~D**

Huh. That's cool. I like the pool.

I was fantasizing about Dimitri in a Speedo until I realized… I need a swimsuit.

Well that's just fantastic.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I sprinted back towards my room. I ran in my open door when I got to my room. Oops. Looks like I forgot to shut my door again. I grabbed a bikini and a random towel and ran towards the pool.

I made it to the pool and stopped dead in my tracks. There was my Russian god lying on a deck chair reading a (you guessed it) western novel. What stopped me was his attire. He was only wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks. I stared at his tan, muscular, naked chest and I swear my mouth was watering.

He noticed me and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Roza, you're late."

"Since when have I been on time Comrade?" I replied with a grin of my own.

"Go change" He nodded toward the locker rooms.

"Kay" I headed towards the locker room, praying that I picked out a hot bikini. I didn't really pay attention to what I grabbed in my rush to get here.

_Thank God. _It was my teeny tiny purple and pink polka-dotted Victoria's Secret bikini. It was my favorite one and it made my boobs look good.

I walked out of the locker room and headed back to the pool to find Dimitri.

"Let's go babe." I said. Dimitri's head snapped up and his eyes roamed over my body. "See something you like, Comrade?" I retorted and used my favorite line.

"Yes, Roza, I see something I _really _like" The way he said my name in Russian sent shivers down my spine.

"Care to elaborate on that?" I asked seductively and slowly made my way over to his lounge chair.

"I would but we have to practice Rose. This is the only open day for us to use the pool so we have to…" He stopped as I straddled him and bent down to kiss him. He knotted his fingers in my hair as things heated up a bit.

"Rose! We have to stop" He yelled and jumped off the chair and dove into the pool.

I pouted and reluctantly jumped in after him. "Hey, Comrade, before we get started on my laps… I have a little favor I need you to do for me" I purred as I swam over to him.

"And what would that be?" He asked, the lust in his eyes fading slightly.

"Well, Liss and I absolutely love to go camping. You know that week off we have starting tomorrow? Lissa and I wanna go camping really, REALLY badly. Do you think maybe you could ask Kirova to let us go?"

He was about to object but I cut him off. "Just think. You and me. In a tent. All alone. Every night. All week long." A lusty expression filled his features again. "What do you say Dimitri?" I swooned and ran my hands up and down his chest.

"I- I'll see what I can do" He stammered and pulled me into a kiss.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Thanks Comrade!" I said and kissed him again. "Well I gotta go. Stan's class" I said with a grimace. "Love you! Oh and thanks again. If Kirova gives you a no, get Adrian to use compulsion. Liss would never do that but he would! See ya!"

"Bye Roza" He called out behind me.

Now to go find Lissa and the gang!


	2. Hagasaurous

**chapter two :D woot woot! dang it! its shortish again! i will try and make them longer and longer as i go :) thanks for the pimpin reviews guys :D my fave one was UnderworldVampirePrincesses bahaha! oh weiners is an amazing saying ;) keep the reviews coming and i shall update fast fast faaast :D**

As I was heading towards Stan's classroom, I got another text.

**From: Dimitri 3**

**I talked to the headmistress. She said yes, without any compulsion. I kind of lied a bit and said Lissa needed a vacation because the effects of spirit and stress are becoming overwhelming for her. She bought it. We leave tomorrow at 8 a.m. **(A.N. In vampire time that is :] )** Tell the others.**

**I'm on it. Thanks comrade :D **I replied.

I was walking down the courtyard towards Kirova's office when I had an amazing idea. I messed up my hair and smeared my read lip gloss on my neck and face to look like blood. My training clothes were already a little torn from months of sparring with Dimitri. _Perfect!_

I remembered Mason dying to get tears in my eyes and burst into the office.

"Kirova!" I cried.

"Rosemarie? What happened to you?" she asked, taking in my appearance. Her eyes widened as she saw the "blood" on me.

"I was walking back from practice with Dimitri and I was gonna be late for Stan's class so I took a shortcut through the woods. Out of nowhere 3 Strogoi came and beat me up. Then they said they were going to wait for other students to bite cause I was too pretty" I sobbed.

"Oh dear, are you ok, honey? Everything will be ok. I will get the guardians and they can take care of those nasty brutes." Ha. She's totally buying this.

"O-okay" I sniffled a bit. "Can I stay here until you come back?"

"Of course. You just wait here. I will be back within a half hour."

"Okay, but please be careful!" I called as she rushed out the door.

Haha. Sucker.

I grabbed the school's loudspeaker thing and looked at all the buttons. Pool, gym, guardian's dorms, moroi lounge… Aha! All classrooms! I pushed it and thought _well I might as well invite Adrian _and pushed guest housing too.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, Edison Castile, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov and Mia Rinaldi; please report to Headmistress Kirova's office immediately" I said into the intercom in my most teacher-like voice.

Within five minutes, the whole gang was in the office.

"Rose?" Lissa questioned. Confusion flooded to me through the bond. "Why are you here? Where is the Headmistress?"

"Calm yourself Liss. I sent her somewhere else. Attention everybody" I yelled. Nobody quieted down so I took it up a notch. "SHUT! YOUR! FACES!" Everybody stopped and looked at me. "The reason I called you all up here is because… WE ARE ALL GOING CAMPING TOMORROW!"

Everybody started cheering and high fiving. "Go pack and take the day off to get ready. I wrote fake notes from Kirova to all your teachers. Run along" I said with a triumphant grin.

"Way to go Rose! How the hell did you ever get Hagasaurus to let us go?" Hagasaurus was Eddie and I's current nickname for Kirova.

"Dimitri" I said simply.

"OOOOH! And how did you get him to ask, hmm? Sexual favors? Hmm? Hmm?" Eddie said waggling his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"NO! IT WOULD SCAR MY POOR VIRGIN EYES FOREVER!" He cried and scrambled away in mock horror.

I chuckled as he ran toward the dhampir dorms. After everybody left I headed back to my room to pack. As I turned the corner that led to my dorm, a pair of hands caught me. One went around my waist and one went around my mouth to muffle the scream that I emitted. I was thrashing around and fighting like a wildcat until that familiar scent of aftershave hit me. I immediately stopped struggling and relaxed in is arms.

"Roza… Why did you tell the Headmistress about fake Strogoi and send the guardians on a searching frenzy?"

"I needed a quick way to get everyone together. So I used the intercom. And I needed Kirova's signature for the fake notes I made to get the guys out of classes for the rest of the day so I used her stamp thingy." Apparently Hagasaurus is too lazy to write her name on papers. "And I needed her out of there" I said.

He sighed and chuckled.

"Hey, come help me pack kay?" I asked and grabbed his hand and led him to my room, not waiting for his answer.


	3. AN sorry guys my bad!

A.N. AHHHHHH I KEEP FORGETTING TO SAY THIS! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! The characters and all that good stuff belong to the almighty amazing Richelle Mead :)

With love… Maddie :D p.s. keep the reviews coming guys :D neener neener neener!


	4. My Humps Crash Syndrome

**Here it is... the monent you've all been waiting for... CHAPTEERRRR THREEEEE :D lol! loved the reviews keep em a comin *heart* i think its gay that you cant make hearts cuz fanfic is mean :( LETS PROTEST :D WE WANT HEARTS! WE WANT HEARTS! lol! ... Annnywaaaay... Read and review :)**

I got out my suitcase and threw it on my un-made bed.

"C'mon Rose, I really have to go I was supposed to be in Stan's class 10 minutes ago" Dimitri said, checking his watch.

"Nuh uh. I… Ehem I mean _Kirova _wrote him a letter saying that you had to watch me since I had the day off." I replied smugly. He gave me a disapproving look. "Oh you'll be ok Comrade. A day off won't kill you." He shrugged and sat at my desk.

"No no no. No slacking there Comrade. Help me pack."

He groaned but randomly picked a drawer and went to work. An hour later I had everything packed for the trip. Most everything Dimitri picked out was either lacy or skimpy. Hey, he may be a well trained high up guardian, but he's still a 24 year old guy! What do you expect?

Dimitri kissed me goodbye as he left for his shift and I headed for dinner. It was pretty uninteresting. Everybody just talked about the trip. Me and Lissa decided to have a sleepover at my room tonight so we both walked lazily back to the dhampir dorms.

"So how was your day Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Eh. It was pretty ok. How bout you Liss?"

"Fine" She smiled. I could tell she was thinking about Christian.

"Ugh! Can you please keep your "playtime" to a minimum while I'm trying to sleep? My poor virgin eyes are scarred for life!"

She blushed and mumbled an apology. We watched House Bunny and ate some ice cream and then we had a Red Bull chugging contest!

"Okay, Liss. Ready?" I shouted.

"Yes! One, two… THREE!" And we both took off chugging the drinks. I of course won with a total of 6 cans. Crazy, right? Well, if you know me, I can hold down anything from wine, vodka, and Monsters. Liss only had 3 and gave up.

"LISSA! I WINNED!" I shouted in her ear.

"I KNOW ROSIE! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS GIRL!" Lissa screamed running around my room like an idiot.

"What now?"

"OMG LET'S SING KARAOKE!

"YEAH! KARAOKE! ME FIRST!"

We sloppily hooked up my karaoke machine to my iPod and Liss chose a song for me to sing.

"Okay Rose! Your song is… CALIFORNIA GURLS!"

"I FREAKIN LOVE THAT SONG!"

The music started going and I jumped around with Lissa. It's impossible to stand still when you have that much sugar in your system.

_Greetings loved ones. Let's take a journey! ..._

I somehow managed to sing through the whole song without falling over and picked out a song for Lissa to sing.

"Alrightyyy Liss," I said, my speech slurred slightly with caffeine. "Your song is… My Humps!" I laughed and pushed play.

Lissa grinned and shook her butt around. "You be the dude Rosie, ok?"

"Kay! Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?"

"Imma gonna get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump! My hump my hump, my hump my hump! My hump, my hump my hump! My lovely little lumps! Check it out! I drive these fuckers crazy, I do it on the daily, they treat me really nice… ly… they…"

I looked over to see why Lissa stopped and she was laying on the floor yawning.

"OH SHIT! SUGAR CRASH!" I screamed. I jumped off the bed and ran over to Liss. "Oh yeah, you need immediate attention. I'll be right back ok?"

"Mmmmmmmmm… Okay" Lissa whispered and rolled over.

I took off down the hall and ran down the steps 5 at a time. At the bottom of the steps I ran right into someone.

"Woah there!" Some guardian grabbed my arm to steady me so I didn't fall over. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? It's past curfew!"

"I'm off to find a cure for My Humps Crash Syndrome!" I cried and took off towards the courtyard.

"Wait, what?" I heard the guardian dude call but I just kept on running. I have to get to the doctor!

I sprinted to the guest housing in a sugary frenzy and ran down the hallways looking for Adrian's room.

_One oh three, one oh four, one oh… FIVE! _Yay! I started banging on the door and yelling random words.

The door opened and I flung myself into the figure's arms.

"Oh Adrian! I really need your help!"

"Uhm… Who are you?" The voice said. That is _not _Adrian! I slowly looked up and met the eyes of an old Moroi. He was like… All old and crinkly and in his eighties.

"Oops! Wrong person! Sorry, old dude." I stepped away from him and started banging on the next door. Luckily, it was Adrian.

"Little Dhampir! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you, hmm?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not anything you're thinking of. I need 3 bottles of your strongest vodka."

"And may I ask why?"

"Lissa has My Humps Crash Syndrome after I was a California Gurl and we had a bull contest and vodka is the only cure, doctor! THE ONLY CURE I TELL YOU!"

I didn't wait for his answer and grabbed some bottles of vodka from his fridge. I sprinted past him and yelled a thank you in his general direction. I never slowed down until I made it to my room.

"LISSA! I HAVE THE CURE!" I yelled. She sat up groggily and reached for the bottle. I handed it to her and she chugged half the bottle.

She sprung up and threw me in a bear hug. "THANK YOU ROSE! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME BABEZ! … What should we do now?"

"I know! Let's go hang out and trash the guardian's dorms!"

"Lissa… THAT IS THE MOST AMAZING IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!" I jumped on the bed and chugged a bottle of vodka.

We headed out my door in random fits of giggles, ready to cause some destruction.


	5. Finding Them

**chapter 4 comin yo wayyy :D bad news though... im going on vacation and wont have acess to a computer D: i will ud as soon as i come back though! this chappy is dimkas pov! woot wooot ;) review reviewww!**

xXx DPOV xXx

Everybody was at the vans waiting to leave for the camping trip.

"I'm not surprised that Rose is late, but it's really unlike Lissa" Eddie said suspiciously.

"Yeah, where are those two?" Mia asked.

"We better get a move on guys" Alberta said. "If we want to make it to the campsite before curfew then we should seriously head out. Go find them Belikov, and we'll wait here."

"Ok" I said and jogged towards the moroi dorms.

Once I got to Lissa's room I noticed that the door wasn't locked.

"Princess?" I said tentatively and walked inside. When no one answered I looked around her room for any clues of her whereabouts. After fruitlessly looking around for awhile I decided to go to Rose's room. She might know where Lissa is, if she's even there.

About halfway to the dhampir dorms I saw Guardian Brown running towards me.

"Have you seen Rose?" He asked, out of breath.

"No why?"

"She broke into the guardians' dorms and wreaked havoc all night!" He cried.

"How do you know it was her?"

"Take a look." He pulled some pictures out of his pocket and handed them to me. There were a bunch of pictures of mirrors with Rose Was Here written sloppily across mirrors with lipstick, things knocked over, and empty Red Bull cans everywhere.

"Oh." I said, completely dumbstruck. What would possess Rose to do such a thing to the guardians? "When I find her I will issue the proper punishment." I reassured him, secretly thinking I wouldn't do anything but ask why she did it.

"Thanks Belikov."

"Sure thing. Oh, have they told you that you have to take my 8oclock shift?"

"Yeah. Alto told me this morning. Where are you guys going?"

"Camping. Rose and Vasilisa wanted to go so I arranged a trip."

"Aw, man! You're so lucky! I wish I was a mentor!"

"Trust me, it's a lot of work but it's worth it." _Oh yeah… Definitely worth it _I thought to myself, thinking about the last trip Rose and I had to the cabin.

"Seems like it. Well I'll see you around. Have fun camping, man."

"I will. Bye" I said as I ran towards Rose's dorm.

Her door was ajar and there was music blaring from inside.

"Roza?" I said quietly as I walked in.

Her room was a total mess. I would've thought some Strigoi came in here and wrecked the place if I didn't see Rose and Lissa passed out. Half Lissa's body was on the unmade bed and the other was hanging off the edge. Rose was sprawled out on the floor with a half-full vodka bottle in her hand.

I walked over to Rose and shook her. "Rose." She stirred a little and mumbled some incoherent words, then became still again.

I looked around in shock. I didn't know it was possible for two people to drink so much Red Bull! "Roza!" I shouted in her ear and she threw a weak punch in my general direction.

"I'll never give you my Bump-It, Snooki… You psychopathic, fake-poofing bitch!" She cried and thrashed around some more.

I chuckled and picked her up and threw her gently over my shoulder.

"Lissa!" I called and nudged her softly.

She let out a high pitched giggle and said, "… Of course I will come to the club with you Vinnie!"

Looks like they're both having Jersey Shore dreams. I sighed and threw her over the other shoulder. I walked (well more like waddled with all the extra weight) out of the room grabbing the girls' suitcases and kicking the door shut.

After some strange look from novices and teaches alike, I made it back to the gates.

"Holy crap!" Eddie called. "What the hell happened to them?"

"I'm not sure. I believe it was Red Bull. The apparently went on a wrecking spree in the guardian dorms and trashed Rose's room."

"."

"Well… I guess just put them in the car." Stan said with a shrug.

I nodded and gently passed Lissa to Christian who sat her down carefully beside him. She cuddled up to his side and mumbled some incoherent words again.

I passed Rose back to Adrian who had the last open seat in the car I was driving. I gave him a menacing look as she lied down across the seat with her head in his lap. His cocky smile faltered for a moment, but then returned and he petted her head in content joy.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Ivashkov." I said lowly so nobody else could hear. Not that I care if the others hear. Everybody knows about Rose and I's relationship. Lissa walked in on Rose and me making out after training recently and got really upset. Once we calmed her down and explained everything, she was ok and really happy that Rose actually found someone she could have a serious relationship with.

I looked at Rose cuddled up on Adrian's lap and a surge of jealousy went through my body. That's _my _Roza. Cuddled up on her man-whore of a stalker's lap when she should be cuddled on mine. I stomped around the car to the driver's seat and started it up.

"Calm yourself, Belikov" Alberta whispered to me from across the passenger's seat. "As soon as she wakes up from this… Um… Red Bull coma… I bet Adrian will earn a sock to the nose." We both snickered and I followed the other car out of the gates, heading out onto to the highway.


	6. The Only Russian Here Is Dimitri!

xXx RPOV xXx

"Oh man… What the fuck happened…" I moaned, sitting up and rubbing my head trying to subdue my massive hangover headache. My vision cleared and I looked around. Everybody was in a car and we were driving on what looked to be a highway. Liss was still passed out by Christian's side and Dimitri was driving. Alberta was in the passenger seat chatting lazily with him about something. Mia and Eddie were listening to their iPods in the seats in front of me. Then I saw who I was sitting by… or rather, on. Adrian's arms were wrapped around my waist and I was practically laying on top of him.

Dimitri shot a death glare back and saw that I was awake. He grinned at me momentarily then went back to angrily staring at Adrian's hands, which were still slung around my stomach. I winked at him and made a punching motion to Adrian's nose. He gave a low chuckle and went back to talking to Alberta.

xXx LPOV xXx

I groaned, and sat up. Arg, I have a killer headache. I wonder why I have this… Oh, yeah. Rose and I's epic night yesterday. Wow, those were some fun times!

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" Christian said, smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. The sudden movement caused my head to spin and I laid back on Christian's lap with a defeated huff.

"Is Lissa awake yet?" Alberta called from the front. Christian nodded and she tossed back a bottle of something. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better. Save some for Rose though."

I groggily took the bottle and sipped from it. It tasted like crap, but I could feel my headache starting to go away. I chugged half the bottle and sighed contentedly as my headache vanished.

"Thanks, Guardian Petrov. By the way, what was that? It was like magic!" I chirped happily.

She grinned mischievously. "Actually, it was magic. Adrian informed us of you and Rose's alcohol hijacking last night and used spirit to make the medicine heal hangovers."

"Cool! Thanks Adrian!" I looked back towards him and giggled. He was all but groping Rose in his sleep and he looked like he was enjoying himself. Rose on the other hand, had her "I'm gonna punch you" face on and was patiently waiting for Adrian to wake up.

xXx DPOV xXx

"I still think that they should've painted the lounge a different color. White is so boring, don't you think?" Alberta ranted.

"Mmhmm" I agreed halfheartedly. Does she really think I care what color they paint things? Just for the record I don't. I kept looking back at Adrian and Rose.

Rose was waiting for him to wake up, hopefully to sock him in the face. He stirred and mumbled, "I love you too, Little Dhampir." Rose smirked and tickled his face. He opened his eyes and they widened in surprise as he took in his position on Rose. Then, they widened even bigger in terror as he realized that she was going to beat the shit out of him.

"Good morning, Sweetheart" Rose cooed and nuzzled against his chest.

What the fuck? Jealousy flashed in my eyes and I almost growled. She was supposed to be hurting him, not hugging him!

He looked confused but didn't waste this once in a lifetime opportunity. He hugged her back and sighed happily. She pulled back and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned back towards her eagerly. Just as their lips were about to meet, Rose pulled back her fist and socked him in the nose as hard as she could.

He cried out in pain and grabbed his shattered nose. I was grinning like an idiot the whole time and Alberta was trying not to laugh. Lissa sighed and hopped over the seats. She touched his nose, healing him, and he stopped hollering.

"Thanks Liss" He said pouting. "That was very mean, Little Dhampir. Not only did you hurt my beautiful face," Rose rolled her eyes. "But you hurt my heart!" He clutched his chest dramatically and pouted some more.

"Awh, you know I love you, Aids." Rose said and messed up his hair.

"Here Rose, drink this" Lissa said and handed her the bottle before returning to her seat.

She drank it, sputtering at first, then sighing and relaxing once her headache subsided.

"How much further, Comrade?"

"About… 4 hours" I replied, checking the TomTom. Everybody groaned.

"Well then… Let's crank up the tunes then." Rose handed me a CD and I put it in. I Like It by Enrique somebody or another came on and everybody started dancing and singing.

"Come on Alberta! Let loose!" Eddie (who was currently hanging out the sunroof) called. She grinned and sang the rest of the song with them. OMG by Usher came on and Rose and Lissa joined Eddie up on the sunroof. We stopped at a red light and some teenage guys wolf-whistled Rose and Lissa who were dancing on Eddie. Rose flipped them off and ducked back down into the car. She grabbed the empty hangover relief bottle and chucked it at one of the guys' heads, hitting him right on target.

She laughed and took her spot again outside the roof. This went on through the rest of the 20 track CD. As it ended, Rose, Lissa and Eddie sat back down.

"Let's play a game!" Lissa yelled. Everybody mumbled an agreement. "Okay. So I will say a topic and then we go through the alphabet saying things that start with that letter, Kay? The topic's gonna be bands or song artists. I'll start. Ummm… All-American Rejects. Rose your next then just go in a line."

"Okay. Britney Spears."

"Carrie Underwood."

"Disturbed."

"Eminem."

"Fergie."

"Gloriana."

"Hillary Duff."

"Idina Menzel."

"Ummmmm…" Christian faltered. "J….. J…."

"COME ON!" Rose shouted. "LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"

"Stop rushin' me, Rosie!" Christian yelled.

"The only Russian here is Dimitri!" Rose replied, giggling at her own joke. The whole van erupted in laughter. Alberta and I were doubled over, trying to get a grip. Christian scowled and then, despite of himself, exploded in laughing fits.

"Only three hours and forty-five minutes left, Belikov." Alberta said, chuckling.

"Let's hope it goes fast."


	7. MADE IT! :D

**im baaaaaack :D i know how much you all missed me! Hahahaha jkkz! ;) heres chapter 6! lovin the reviews! Lets go for 20 till the next ud :D **

xXx RPOV xXx

"Hey, Rose. Wake up! … Little Dhaaaaaampiiiiiir!" Adrian called in an annoying singsong voice.

I groggily sat up in my seat and rubbed my eyes. Outside, I saw the gates for Parker Dam **(A.N. This is actually a place in Pennsylvania! I love it there =]) **I pushed my face up against the window and grinned. This was where me and Lissa camped at least 5 times when we ran from the academy with our human groupies. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Liss! I can't believe we're back!"

"I KNOW! THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!"

The whole way to our campsite me and Lissa shouted out random memories until everybody told us to shut up. We pulled into our campsite and piled out of the van.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" I moaned happily, stretching my legs. "OMG LISSA! THIS IS THE SAME EXACT CAMPSITE WHERE WE STAYED ONCE! WE CARVED OUT NAMES ON THAT TREE!"

"OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Lissa cried excitedly.

Everybody ran over to the big tree that sat awkwardly in the middle of the campsite and circled it, looking for our names.

"I found their names guys!" Eddie yelled. Lissa and I came over to look. Sure enough, _Rose + Lissa = Bffs 4ever Bitch :) _was deeply carved in the tree trunk with a giant heart around it.

"C'mon guys. We need to set up the tents and hit the hay. It's already almost sunset **( A.N.** **Let's pretend that Lissa healed Christian, Adrian and Mia so they aren't affected by the sun XD)**" Dimitri said and grabbed 4 giant tent boxes from the car.

Me, Lissa, and Mia got the biggest tent because… We are just awesome… And I took it from Dimitri before he put it up for himself. Eddie and Christian got a tent, and the guardians got a couple.

Halfway through setting ours up, I got insanely bored. "Ok! Too much manual labor for Rose! Somebody come do this for me!" Dimitri came and put it up in like… 2 minutes! "What the hell? How come you can do it so fast?"

"What can I say, I have skills." He said smiling at me.

"Oh sure, Comrade!" I motioned for him to come closer and he bent down so I could whisper in his ear. "Why can't we have a tent together?"

"I tried, Roza. But they won't let us. Apparently student co-ed terms apply here too. But guess who _is _in my tent" he said with a groan.

I looked around and looked for somebody without a tent.

"I don't think anybody's left without a…" The last person came trudging out of the car. "Oh. My. God." I looked at his disgruntled face and burst out laughing. Adrian! Adrian is his tent mate!

"Hey there, bed buddy! Looks like it's you and me pal!" Adrian called as he sauntered towards Dimitri and his tent.

Dimitri groaned again.

"Aweeeeeeee… Poor baby!" I cooed teasingly and stood on my tiptoes to wind my arms around his neck. He eagerly bent down and kissed me. I'm not sure how long we kissed until somebody cleared their throat loudly and forced their hands between our intertwined bodies.

"Ok, Dimitri. I told you I would allow slight bends on the academy's PDA rules, but this is a little out there." Alberta said, grinning from ear to ear.

Alberta was one of the first to find out about Dimitri and I, next to Victor. Apparently she noticed how I always listened to him and only him and guessed. Instead of being outraged (like I expected) she was actually really happy for us. She said it gave her hope that she might find love someday. Dhampirs rarely find it because… Well… They come first. They, referring to the Moroi obviously. That's our motto.

I stuck my tongue out at her and stepped away from Dimitri.

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Close enough, Rose. I believe I was the one who taught you your ABCs."

"Point taken."

I grabbed my suitcase from the van and looked for Lissa. "Hey Liss! Wanna go change?"

"Yupp" She said and tossed her bag over her shoulder, jogging towards me.

"The bathrooms are up the road to your left girls" Alberta called after us.

"Are you kidding me? Those bathrooms are overrun with bugs and freaky people. The bathrooms in the north corner of Campsite A section 1-5 are the best. It's worth the walk." Haha. I sound smart!

"Wow! I guess you guys know what you're doing then."

"Yeah. We have our phones if you need us."

"Don't go off too far and come back soon!"

"We will!" Liss said and we headed out.


	8. Flashback Time!

**YOU GUYS... ROCK! :D 5 MORE REVIEWS IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS! i be super sorry... i personally think this chapter sucks ass :*( i pinky pinky promise that the next chapter will be 10,000 times better! lets go for 26 reviews till chappy 8 mkayy my loverlies! :D**

xXx ROPV xXx

"Seriously Rose. All the Pussycat Girls could take her. She'd be down in a second."

"No way! Carrie Underwood would beat them all to pulps!"

"But think about it! She's outnumbered, what? Six to one?"

"Yeah but what do each of them way? Sixty pounds? One slap and they'd have like… Twelve broken bones! They're anorexic!"

"True. Ok you win. How bout… Ooh! I got one! Who would win if Rihanna and Beyonce got in a fight?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I pondered on it and said, "Rihanna."

"Eh. You're right. Didn't she beat the shit out of Chris Brown or something?" Lissa said and laughed.

We kept doing celebrity fight scenarios as we made our way down the winding roads through campers and tents.

"Hey Liss! Look! You can see the lake from here!" I said, pointing at the water in the distance between the trees.

"Sweet! Let's for a little midnight swim like the good old days, eh?" She said winking and nudging my elbow.

"Ehhhhh… Not tonight. I'm not feelin' it. Besides, I left my bikini at the campsite."

"Crap. Me too. Oh well… Maybe tomorrow" She said then got really close to me as if she was gonna say something that was super secret. "Or _maybe _you just want to hurry up and get back so you can be with your Russian" She whispered and smirked.

"Shut up, Liss! Nuh uh!" I lied. Of _course_ I wanted to go back. I'm going to find a way to kick Adrian out and sleep with Dimitri if it kills me.

"Yes huh! You are just as bad as me, Rosemarie. All those times you yelled at me for being all…" She made quotes in the air "Lovey dovey with Fire Boy… Well I get to get back at you now" She smirked.

"Whateverrrr. Hey we made it! Remember that one time that Jeremy and Trey trapped us in the bathrooms and scared us?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! I was so scared!" She cried. "Look! They patched the hole in the window that we made with duct tape!" I snorted. Duct tape. The fixer of everything in Pennsylvania.

We walked in the bathrooms and luckily nobody else was in there. Me and Lissa always sang together in the showers and it's kind of awkward when somebody else is in there. I hopped in the shower and sighed happily, letting the steaming water burn my skin. My muscles that were all tight and tense from sitting all day relaxed. I thought about that day that I got reminded of when we made it here.

_**Flashback Tiiiiiimeeeee *Smoke and sparklies fly everywhere XD***_

"Baby let me love you dooowwwwnnn, there's so many ways to love you! Baby I could break you down, there's so many ways to love you! Got me like Oh my gosh I'm so in love I found you finally it make me wanna say, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh my gosh!" Me, Lissa, Kenzie and Tay sang. We were all in the row of showers sing OMG by Usher. About halfway through the song I said, "Ok you guys. I'm tired of saying the same 3 words over and over again. What song should we sing now?"

"Let's sing TiK ToK!" Kenzie shouted.

"Wake up in the morning feelin like P-Diddy, grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city! Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back! I'm talkin pedicure on our –"

Our song was interrupted by a giant crashing sound. We all screamed and jumped out of the showers, grabbing our towels and wrapping them around ourselves. I looked around and saw a hole in the glass window above the shower stalls. On the floor, there was a rock covered in blood. A trail of blood was covering the floor, leading towards a large object wrapped in a white blanket. Well it was kind of a red blanket now cause it was all nasty and blood stained.

"Rose" Lissa whispered, lower lip trembling out of fear. "Please go see what it is. I'm scared!"

Now don't get me wrong, I was scared shitless too. But I had to go check out this freaky thing because I couldn't stand to see Lissa upset. That and the thingy was blocking the doorway, our only way out.

I nodded at her and slowly crept towards the big bulk. The closer I got, the more I could identify the shape under the blanket.

"Oh my god! You guys! I think… I think it's a body!" I whispered frantically.

They all gasped and went wide-eyed. I silently moved closer and bent down, kneeling beside the blanketed object. I cautiously lifted the corner, unwrapping the thing. I gasped and scrambled backwards terrified. What I saw was my human boyfriend. He had a giant gash running down the length of his face and it looked like it was done with a rock. The rock! The one that got thrown through the window! He wasn't moving and his eyes were open really wide, as if he was terrified.

"HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!" I screamed, scrambling backwards on my hands and knees.

"WHAT!" Tay cried staring at me in horror.

"It… It's Trey!" I whimpered, hands shaking.

"TREY?" They all cried at once.

I nodded and stood up, walking over to the shower stalls again. If I looked at him anymore I was afraid I was going to be sick. I used my ninja-skills to jump up and grab the top ledge of the stall and swing myself over the side so that I was straddling the thin layer of concrete that separated the showers. I carefully scooted to the window and inspected the hole that the rock made. The jagged glass around it had blood splatters on it. I rubbed away the steam with my sleeve and pressed my face to the window. I peered out but saw nothing but the usual. Trees, grass, skunk, dude in a ski mask, picnic table, - wait… Dude in a ski mask? I squinted so I could see him better and he bent over, picking up something. He stood back up and pulled his arm back about to throw something.

"Duck!" I screamed. I heard 2 of the girls hit the floor and I got as far down as I could on the ledge.

"A duck? WHERE?" Tay said and jumped up and down, looking around

They all screamed as another rock came flying through the window, landing inches from the Tay down below.

"Taylor you shit head!" Kenzie shrieked. "She meant get down! You could've died!"

"Oh. Sorry" Tay said looking embarrassed.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled. I shushed her and she whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. A dude in a ski mask just threw that at me!" I whispered. I looked outside and the guy was still there, just standing and watching. "I'm gonna come down and I want you guys to boost each other up and take a look, okay?"

I looked back and they all nodded. I grabbed the shower head and threw my leg across the stall so I was doing an awkward split in midair. I locked my knees and let go of the shower head so I flipped upside-down. I unlocked my knees and flipped gracefully to the floor landing on the balls of my feet.

"Geez Rose... Told you those gymnastics classes we took at the Y would pay off!" Lissa said.

I grinned and motioned for them to look out the window. Tay and Lissa stood on both sides of the hole and made footholds for Kenzie to have. She stepped up and they lifted her.

"Oh my god! I see him! He's turned around though… Hey that shirt looks familiar…" Kenzie said peeking through the new hole.

I was standing by the sinks watching them and trying to figure out who that was and why they would kill Trey. Thinking of him made a lump in my throat, but I swallowed it. I have to be strong for the girls. They're already scared enough! They don't need the strongest person in the group to start the waterworks. I started to walk over to them, but somebody grabbed me and put me in a chokehold. I tried to scream but it came out as a gurgle gurgle noise because of the grip the person had on my neck.

Lissa must've heard my gasps because she whipped her head around and said my name questioningly. Her eyes got all wide and she paled even more than usual.

"Lissa… Help…" I managed to say in barely a whisper.

I don't know how it was even possible… but she somehow paled even more and fainted. She fell to the floor with a thud. Since she was still supporting Kenzie who was still looking at the masked figure, Kenzie toppled over, taking Tay down with her. They both sat up grumbling and rubbing their heads. Tay looked over to yell at Lissa until she saw her unconscious body on the floor.

"LISS!" She cried and crawled over to her. Kenzie followed suit and they tried to get her to come to fruitlessly.

I kept making my gurgling noises, desperately trying to get their attention. What I didn't get was why my captor was just standing there and not dragging me away or going after the other girls. I figured out that he was a guy. The hands wrapped around my neck were obviously not feminine. I struggled against the man, but stopped because each time I moved the tighter the guy's hands wound around my neck.

_Come on you ass wipes! Look over here and save me already! _I thought. Why am I even friends with these retards? As if she read my mind, Kenzie looked over. She gasped and let out an earsplitting scream. Tay looked at her, startled, and followed her eyes to where me and my killer dude stood. Tay gasped and gulped looking like a fish out of water. They both stood up and slowly started backing up. Surprisingly, the dude started creeping towards them, dragging me along. Tay and Kenzie hit the back wall and held each other, bawling.

"Please don't eat us!" Kenzie sobbed. _Wait a second… Eat? Why would he eat them._

"Yeah! We're too pretty to eat, Trey!" Kenzie whimpered.

What the fuck? TREY?

Okay the reason I didn't turn around and laugh was that we just watched Zombie Land before we came to shower. I seriously thought that my dead boyfriend was holding me in a headlock. Yeah… I know what you're thinking… You crazy person! Zombies aren't real! But take into consideration I'm half-vampire, I'm half-dead, and I see ghosts. In my mind, zombies aren't that out there!

Trey made a weird zombie groaning moaning noise and started limping towards them again. The screamed and closed their eyes.

Just as we almost reached them, the door burst open and Jeremy, Kenzie's boyfriend, walked in laughing. He was wearing a ski mask! What the hell?

"Okay, Trey. I think we scared them enough for one day." He said, throwing his head back and laughing.

Trey started laughing and released his hold on me. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Tay and Kenzie ran over to me and tried helping me up but I just kept crumpling over. I couldn't seem to get a breath in.

"What the hell were you thinking Trey?" Tay screamed. "She can't breathe! I think you like… Crushed her neck or something!"

He immediately stopped laughing and ran over to me, kneeling down beside me. "Baby, are you okay? I didn't think I was holding you that tight!"

I looked at him and nodded, trying to get him to understand that I can't talk help me. But it's kind of hard to get your point across when no air is in your lungs!

We heard a little groan and looked over at Lissa who was crawling over to us groggily.

"Hey guys… What happened?" She said with a yawn. Then she gasped as she saw me heaving, trying to breathe.

_Rose! I have to heal you! You might die or something! I will erase this from their memories after! Please, Rose! I can't lose you!_ Lissa shot at me through the bond frantically.

I nodded as best as I could and she came over to me, placing her hands on my neck. I felt the familiar rush of magic as she healed me. My friends gasped as my neck glowed, and then faded back to its original color. I took in a deep breath, happy to feel air whoosh back into my lungs again.

Liss looked at the crowd and said very, very calmly "You never saw that. Nothing happened. Rose's throat got better on its own."

They all looked at each other and nodded, totally agreeing with her.

Trey ran over to me and picked me up bridal style, holding me close to him. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I had no idea what I was doing!"

"It's ok, Trey. It's not your fault" I said snuggling into his chest.

"Hey! Jeremy! Why the hell did you throw a rock at us?" Tay asked.

"It was all part of our master plan to scare the shit out of you guys! It worked too!" He replied happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Hardy har har, you ass holes!" Lissa said sarcastically. "Let's head back and watch The Hangover!"

We all agreed, grabbed our stuff, and headed back to the camper.

_**Flashback Tiiiiiime is over! *Smoke and Sparklies go away* :)**_

"ROSE!" Lissa screeched from the stall next to me.

"WHAT?" I screamed, reaching for my stake which was on the bench outside the shower.

"I said your name like 20 times! Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a weird flashback moment."

"Good. Omigod Rose! Next time tell me or something! I thought you died or something! Are you ready to go?"

"Yupp." I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I stepped out and opened my bag looking for my hair ties.

"Shit. Hey Liss can I borrow a ponytail? Mine are in the tent."

"Sure thing" She said and tossed me a pink one. I gave her a look and she sighed and tossed me a red one.

"That's better I said and pulled my hair up into a loose bun.

I did a little bit of mascara and gave myself a light smoky eye.

"Why are you getting so dolled up? All were doing is going to bed!" Lissa said teasingly.

"Well if you _must _know… I am planning on going over to Dimitri's tent and having hot monkey sex with him while Alberta and Adrian record it."

She just looked at me and I said, "I was joking, Liss. Well I am actually trying to go over and sleep with Dimitri. No sex, just sleep." I said. _We'll save the sex for later._

"Whatever you saaaaaaay," Lissa said in a singsong voice.

"Let's head back. You ready?"

"Yeppers" Lissa said and slung her bag over her shoulder.

We sang DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again, and We R Who We R on the way back. We were being particularly loud singing She Wolf by Shakira and some old fat guy threw an empty beer bottle at us. He was sitting at a campfire with a couple of his drunk buddies. I flipped him off and pretended to walk away but actually just made a circle around the guys' camper. Lissa started chucking rocks at them and once she got their attention, I ran over to the fat dude and flipped his chair over. He fell to the ground and flopped around, spilling beer all over himself.

"That's what you get bitch!" I yelled laughing and ran away, Lissa not far behind me. We laughed all the way back to the campsite.


	9. AN I love you guys :D

OMG GUYS! :O 40 REVIEWS ALREADY… I THINK I JUST JIZZED MY PANTS! (I got that line from my bffae… Christina XD luv u chrissy!) Welp I'm writing as fasttt as I can but with the holidays it might take me a bit! I pinky promise ill ud as sooooon as I can my loverly readers! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys totally just made my holiday :D have an amazing Christmas and ill ud asap :) :) :)


	10. Aids THE REAL CHAPTER! ENDING IS HERE!

OMG YOU GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY! GAY FANFIC ERASED THE WHOLE ENDING OF THE AIDS (chapter 8) CHAPTER! HERE IS THE REAL ONE! PLEASE DONT HATE ME :O I BE UBER SORRY! Anyhooo i hope you like the ACTUAL chapter 8 :)

xXx RPOV xXx

Once we got back to the campsite, me and Lissa threw our bags in the tent and headed over to the campfire where everyone was sitting. Liss took a chair over and sat beside Christian, while I just plopped right down onto Dimitri's lap. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Having fun yet?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Stan appeared carrying a big grocery bag.

"I got all this from the store here in Parker Dam. When we run out we might have to head into town. They didn't have much."

We all jumped up, starving, and grabbed a bunch of food. Lissa, Christian, and I roasted weenies, Dimitri and Eddie made mountain pies, Mia and Adrian made some s'mores, and the other guardian people made hamburgers. When we all finished eating, Alberta said it was time for curfew so we all hopped in our tents.

After Lissa, me, and Mia got all settled in our tent we decided to play Uno and eat some Oreos.

"So… Mia" I said through a bite of cookie.

"Yes?"

"I think you like someone…"

Her face turned bright pink. "Nuh uh!"

"Oh yes you do young lady! And I know who it is!" I said, wagging my eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Eddie!" Me and Lissa both shouted at the same time.

"WHAT?" We heard Eddie yell from across the campsite then a couple of guardians yelling at us to shut up.

We erupted in giggles and I yelled, "Nothing! Never mind!"

"You guys! Stop! Ok… You got me… I like Eddie…" She whispered turning colors again to a deep red.

Lissa and I did a chorus of aweeeeeeeees and high fived.

"Who called that, bitch?" I said doing my Rose was right dance.

"Whatever!" Mia said. "Promise you won't tell him!"

"We won't! But I think he already knows anyways…"

"WHAT?"

"No offence Mia... but you guys have an obvious connection around each other and neither of you hide it very well." Lissa said winking at her.

"Really? You think he likes me back? … I wish he would make the first move then…"

"Don't worry, Mia… I have something super amazingful planned for us tomorrow and I'm sure it'll draw you and Eddie… Closer!"

She eyed me suspiciously then shrugged and flopped down on her sleeping bag.

"I'm hitting the hay. I'll see you guys in the morning!"

"Me too" Lissa yawned. "You coming Rose?"

"Yeah I'll be right there… I'm going to go get an extra hot dog to munch on before bed."

She nodded and plopped down beside Mia. I crawled outside and zipped up the tent again so no bugs got in, then I started to tiptoe over to Dimitri's tent. When I was almost there, a voice came from behind me saying, "Don't even think about it Rose."

I whipped around to see Alberta looking at me with an amused expression.

"I… Um…" I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet and looked up at her with the best look of innocence I could muster up. "I just needed to ask him where he put my stake."

She smirked and said "Nice try. It's in the right side of your pillowcase."

Damn.

"Back to bed. In your _own _tent, might I add."

I grumbled and shuffled back to my tent defeatedly. I could've swore that on my way back I heard Dimitri chuckling quietly.

I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**Why are you laughing comrade?**

His reply came almost instantly.

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Because roza… dont you think that Alberta would have already though that you were coming over here?**

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Welppp… if you know me… which you DO… you know that I dont plan ahead ;)**

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Of course! I remember! Well you better get to sleep.**

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Speak for yourself comrade! Im trying to get over there allllll night if I have to!**

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Tough luck. Alberta's waiting for you! XD**

I snorted and peeked out from behind the tree I was currently sitting under. Sure enough, Alberta winked at me and grinned like a mischievous child. She was sitting beside the campfire with a book in her hands. From where she was sitting she had a perfect view of all the tents. Damn it! I weakly smiled back and waved half-heartedly. Guess sleeping in the arms of my Russian god was out of the picture. I stood up, frowning, and scooted back to my tent.

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Shittt :p I really wanted to come sleep there tonight :*(**

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Yes… I know but you really should just not come out again. you know that it will shut her up, at least for tonight. Then we can try again later.**

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Whatevs :/ can we keep texting though? Please?**

**From: Dimitri 3**

**No. get some sleep. Go to bed.**

**To Dimitri 3**

**Youre an ass :) lol c u in the morning. I have an amazing surprise planned for all of us!**

**From: Dimitri 3**

**should i be afraid? … ;)**

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Very! ;)**

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Ok. Get some sleep roza. Ill see you in the morning. Love you**

I shut my phone and yawned, putting it in my and Mia were already asleep in the tent, and I went in as quietly as I could. When I walked towards my sleeping bag, Lissa's voice scared me.

"No luck, huh?"

"Holy shit, Liss! You scared me! … Yeah… No luck" I said with a frown.

"Adrian kicked you out?"

"No! Alberta caught me before I even made it there!" I said, feeling like a retard. I'm a badass guardian… who forgets to take the back way when she is trying to go unseen. I'm cool.

Lissa laughed and yawned. "Well I'm going to sleep, for real this time."

"Kay. Talk to you tomorrow. Oh and make sure you put on your best pair of underwear and bra for tomorrow. Lacy or sexy would be nice. And make sure your vag is shaved!" **(A.N. You can thank Christina for that lovely little last comment there! XD)**

She looked at me wide eyed and I just grinned at her.

"It's for our game that we're playing tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes and grinned at me. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Rose."

"You know what Liss? I do too!"

She laughed and laid back down. "Whatever. See ya in the morning."

I belly flopped on my sleeping bag and settled into my pillow as sleep took me away.

I woke waaaaaaay too soon to a beautiful beach. Shells were scattered along the shore line and the sun was beating down on the sand. I breathed in the amazing scent of the ocean, and then sighed. There was only one explanation for this kind of beauty… This was an Adrian dream.

"Show yourself, Aids."

Adrian leisurely walked out from behind a palm tree, wearing nothing but red and blue floral swim trunks. His eyes roamed over me appreciatively and I groaned, afraid to look down and see what he put me in today.

It was a blood red bikini, and may I say it was EXTREMELY skimpy. No, wait… I wouldn't even call it a bikini… More like 3 strips of fabric slapped on my body and tied with a string.

I bent over and picked up a rock, chucking it at him. It hit him right on his belly button and I laughed.

"Now what was that for, Little Dhampir? And what's with the new nickname?"

"For this… Beautiful little outfit you put together here. And you are like an annoying disease. Deadly. Just like AIDS." I said and laughed.

"You should really be nicer to me now, Little Dhampir… I am the golden ticket to your little _leisure time _with the cradle robber" He said with a smirk.

I stopped and thought about that for a minute. If he decided to be mean, he could just yell for Alberta if I did make it to Dimitri and his tent.

I pursed my lips then pouted heartbreakingly at him. "But Adrian, you would never do such a thing to poor little me, would you?"

He gulped and averted my hypnotic gaze. "You just wait and see."

I grinned and threw another rock at him. This is fun.

"Can I go back to sleep now Adrian? I have something amazing planned for tomorrow… and I have to be un-tired!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rosemarie Hathaway? You are asleep!" He said with that cocky grin plastered on his face. "Am I included in these plans? Hmm?"

"Actually… Yes!"

He beamed.

"And no… These plans do not involve any kind of sex." I chastised.

He waved the thought away with his hand and said "No matter. I'm sure I will find a way!"

"I'm sure you will, Aids. I'm sure you will" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Of course, Little Dhampir! Get some sleep now… And get ready for these… Plans you have planned for us" He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes again and yelled a "see ya" before the beautiful sea shore dissolved around me and I began a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	11. Strip Basketball

**Hyro there fanfic world :D here it is... chapter 9... MY LONGEST CHAPTER :D ***CAUTION*** THIIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS THROUGHOUT IT! Just wanted to warn ya (: our little dimka gets a little SLEAZY :O betcha never saw that coming! Im so proud of myself... I wrote the lemons all by myself and didnt make Chrissy do them XD GO ME! :D big shout out to xXxDarkestAngelxXx I LOVED YOUR SUGGESTIONS! watch out for them in upcoming chapters! Juss saying i LOVE reviews with suggestions! BTW if u havent read the revised chapter 8 i suggest u check it out cuz i fixed it from the first time (: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Ok im done rambling! Love you guys keep those reviews acomin :D :D :D :D**

xXx RPOV xXx

I woke to the sound of shuffling and muffled voices outside the tent. I looked over to see Mia, still fast asleep, but Lissa nowhere to be seen. I sat up and scooted over to the door and unzipped it, peeking out. Dimitri was sitting with his back to me at the fire. Lissa, Christian, Stan, and Alberta were all sitting around it too. I waved to Liss who smiled brightly and patted the seat next to her. I nodded and motioned for her to wait a sec. I zipped the door up again and searched for my bag. Once I found it, I pulled out a gray pair of sweatpants with St. Vladimir's written in red down the side and pulled them on over my shorts.

I pulled my knotted hair up in a messy bun, not bothering to comb it, and crawled back over to the door, careful not to bother Mia. I threw on my Ugg slippers and stumbled out into the cold morning air.

"Good morning, Roza" Dimitri said as I passed him.

"Morning, Comrade" I said with a yawn and grinned at him. I plopped down beside Lissa and leaned my head against her shoulder. "Ok… I'm up… Naptime!"

"No no, Rose! There will be no naptime. And besides, didn't you have some kind of inappropriate game for us to play?"

I perked up at the thought of my amazing game. "It is _not _inappropriate, young lady!" I said sending her signals with my eyes to shut up because Stan and Alberta were listening.

_Oh! Sorry! I'll shut up! Are you going to get rid of all the guardians somehow? _Lissa asked through the bond.

I nodded.

_All but Dimitri right? Hang on I have an idea on how to get them all gone! Come over to the food table with me… Nonchalantly._

We both giggled at the use of nonchalantly. The group was looking at us like we were crazy, but Dimitri gave me a knowing glance. He knew that we were having a conversation through the bond. I winked at him then stood up to walk with Lissa.

We pretended to rummage through the coolers looking for drinks, while Lissa whispered to me.

"I'm just gonna use a teensy weensy little bit of compulsion, ok?" Before I could object, she interjected "C'mon! Don't you want to be able to be with Dimitri with no limits today?"

I thought about it. I guess if it's only a little bit of magic, it should be ok. It won't bring out an insane amount of darkness. I really want to be free with Dimitri and these guardians have to be gone for our game!

"Okay... Just be careful please, Liss. Not too much magic okay?"

She nodded and we both walked back over to the campfire. Lissa sat directly across from Alberta and Stan and looked at them with an unblinking stare.

"I need you to do something for me." She said sweetly and calmly. They leaned into her as if they were anticipating her next words. "I need you and the rest of the guardians, except for Dimitri, to go out and rent all of these movies on this list. You have to find all of them though, and don't come back until you do, alright?" She handed them a piece of paper, apparently the list of movies we were renting

They both nodded and stood up to go wake the other guardians so they could head out on their errands.

Me and Lissa high-fived and laughed. She moved back to her original spot beside Christian and I moved beside Dimitri. He looked at me suspiciously. I scooted closer and he opened up his arms to wrap them around me.

"They all have to be gone. The game were playing is strip basketball."

He looked at me and did that cool one eyebrow thing.

"Where, may I ask, are we playing this game? Won't people see us if we play in the middle of the campsite?"

Me and Lissa looked at each other and simultaneously shouted, "The Fort!"

"The what?" Christian asked.

"Back in the woods there's this park place that only a couple of people know about! It's pretty sweet… There's volleyball pits, tree houses, basketball and tennis courts, a club building with a DJ station and a dance floor… It's freakin' party central!" I cried jumping up and down.

"I take it you and Lissa have been there before?"

"Um… YEAH! It's where we used to go all the time!" Lissa said.

"I should probably wake up Adrian." Dimitri said sighing.

"Oh yeah, Comrade! How'd that go last night?"

"Eh. It was alright. I could tell he was dream walking… He kept moving his arms and legs and his lips were moving but there were no words coming out. It kind of scared the hell out of me. I thought he was having an epileptic fit or something! Was he in your dreams last night, Roza?" He asked with an angry glint in his eyes. Dimitri hates it when Adrian sleep stalks me.

I nodded and the glint grew stronger. "It's ok, Comrade. I hit him with some rocks and convinced him to go away. Besides, if you could dream walk, I wouldn't get any sleep at all!" I said and winked at him.

We all laughed and Dimitri got up off the stump he was sitting on and stretched. I smiled at him, taking in his god-like appearance. Baggy gray sweats and a _really _nice fitting red t-shirt. The shirt must've been Under Armor or something like that because it clung to him and defined every line of his muscular figure. Yum.

He smiled back at me and started walking back to his tent to wake Adrian. I looked over at Lissa and Christian who were staring at each other with that "I'm going to jump you any second" look on their faces. I figured that they won't miss me for a couple of minutes. Or hours.

I hopped up and silently crept after Dimitri. I caught up to him and sprang up, jumping on him and latching on to his back.

"Woah there, Roza" He said, stumbling a little. "I guess you're not wasting our time without the Guardians."

I giggled and bit his ear and growled.

"I'm a dinosaur." I said and bit him again.

He whipped me around in a flash and I squealed a little at the quickness. He put his hands under my butt to support me and pulled back to look me in the eyes.

He did that cool eyebrow thing again and said "You're a what?"

"A dinosaur."

"What have you been drinking this morning?"

"Nothing that you know of…"

He smiled at me and squeezed my butt a little, pressing his lips to mine. I eagerly kissed him back, pressing my body tightly to his. He ran his tongue along my upper lip silently asking me for entrance which I gladly granted him. He squeezed my butt again as our tongues wrestled in my mouth, fighting for dominance. I moaned and squirmed in his arms. I could feel him smile against my lips and he gently pulled away.

He chuckled at my pout and leaned back in. This time I closed the distance and jumped down out of his arms. We backed up until we hit a tree, never breaking the kiss, and I ran my fingers along his stomach. He shivered and yanked out Lissa's hair tie that I borrowed last night, knotting his fingers in my hair pulling our faces closer together. As I moved my hands lower and lower down his stomach, I could feel his manhood growing larger and larger.

I giggled and pulled back.

"Keep it in your pants, Comrade!"

He blushed a little and said "It's impossible when you do something like _that _to me!"

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. He tried to pull me back for a longer kiss, but I pulled away and smacked him arm.

"Ah, ah, ah! No no, Dimitri! I have to go wake up Mia and Eddie! You go get Adrian up."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before heading towards his tent.

I silently sneaked back over to where Lissa was sitting on top of Christian, kissing him fiercely. I crouched behind the chair they were sitting on and jumped up, shouting "Get a room!"

Lissa screamed and they sprang apart. I laughed hysterically and Lissa glared at me with a humph.

"Sorry, Liss. Couldn't resist."

I walked over to Eddie and Christian's tent and let myself in. Eddie was sprawled out on the floor in pink boxers with Justin Bieber's face on them and a t-shirt that said _I have Bieber Fever! _I snorted and put my hand over my mouth to try and muffle my laughter. Eddie likes Justin Bieber! **(A.N. If you read my MSN story… Eddie has a Justin Bieber obsession there too XD) **I crawled over to him and gave him a wedgie.

He screamed and jumped up, grabbing his butt and running around in circles.

"What was that for?" He shouted.

"It's time to wake up, Eddie! Oh and if I were you, I would put on some boxer that _aren't _Justin Bieber."

He blushed and mumbled some incoherent words.

"What was that, little Ed?"

"There's nothing wrong with Justin Bieber!" He said.

I looked at him like he was crazy and said "Whatever you say! But you might want to wear some undies that are made to impress because we're playing strip basketball today, and your partner is Mia!"

He looked away and blushed again smiling a little.

"That's what I thought" I said with a grin. "You like Mia!" I teased. "Be out beside the campfire in 20 minutes."

I crawled outside and zipped up his door again. Lissa was nowhere to be found, so she must've gone back to the tent to get ready. Christian was poking at the fire, making the flames go up and down using his magic.

I ran back to my tent and crawled in.

"Morning Mia!" I said and grinned. She waved at me and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Guess what I just found out?"

"What?"

"Eddie has a crush on you!"

She perked up and sat up straight. "Seriously? Did he tell you that himself? How do you know? Are you sure he wasn't joking? HE LIKES ME?"

"Woah! Calm down there, girl!" I said laughing. "I told him you were his partner for strip basketball and he got all blushy blushy and smiley!"

She grinned from ear to ear. "Omigod! Omigod! Lissa! Did you hear? Did you hear what Rose just said?" She said grabbing Lissa's shoulder and shaking her aggressively.

"Holy crap, Mia. Yes! I'm so happy for you" She said smiling and giving her a hug.

"It's a good thing I brought a pretty pink thong!" She said winking mischievously.

"Hey! I'm wearing a thong too!" I yelled, pulling my lacey red thong from my bag.

Lissa, Mia, and I got changed quickly and put on a little makeup. After we combed our hair, we stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"Holy shit! Pennsylvania's weather is freaking bipolar!" I yelled stripping off my sweatshirt and tossing it back in the tent. Lissa and Mia did the same. That left all of us in camis and jeans.

"Hey Liss! I like your jeans! Hollister?" I asked.

"Yupp!" She said. Showing me her pockets where I could see Hollister's signature design.

"Ha! Rose! We're twinkies!" Mia said, showing me her pockets. We were both wearing American Eagles. Hers, however, had no rips and were dark, while mine were light and completely destroyed. I wasn't allowed to wear them at the Academy unless I wore leggings under them because you could pretty much see my whole front side of my legs.

"Sweet!" I said. We walked over to the campfire, chatting aimlessly.

All the guys were already there. Dimitri was wearing American Eagle jeans instead of his usual guardian attire of black pants, and another one of those sexy tight shirts in blue this time. Eddie had taken my advice and removed his Justin Bieber articles. He was wearing Aeropostale jeans and a blue Hollister shirt. Christian was wearing Aero jeans too, but an American Eagle shirt. As soon as he and Lissa started dating, she redid his entire closet, filling it with a bunch of brand name shit.

Dimitri looked at my outfit and got a lusty expression on his face.

I walked over to him and kissed him happily.

"I love that shirt" I whispered into his ear.

"I love those jeans" He whispered back, putting his fingers in one of the many holes in my pants, rubbing my bare skin.

I giggled and said "Hey. Quit fingering my hole!"

He snorted and said "It isn't like I haven't done it before."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around. Everybody was staring at us. Christian was looking smug and Lissa looked like she was trying to laugh, while Eddie and Mia were staring at Dimitri with a weird expression their faces. Adrian just looked like he wanted to punch somebody.

"What?" I asked casually. "Dimitri and I are going out!"

"Yeah but… It's just kind of weird to picture Belikov… Um…" Christian said with a smirk.

"It's not like you don't finger it up with Miss Liss over there, Fire Boy!" I said.

We all laughed as Lissa blushed and Christian nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's go guys!" I said. "Hey Eddie, get the basketball will ya?"

"Sure thing" He said and grabbed the ball out of the basket of sport stuff we brought.

"Alrighty! Let's head out!" I said. Before I could take a step, Dimitri crouched in front of me motioning for me to climb on. I laughed and hopped on and he straightened up, giving me a piggy back ride. Christian did the same for Lissa and Eddie did for Mia, who blushed as he grabbed her legs and handed her the basketball. I winked at her and she blushed even redder.

After a 30 minute hike, two wrong turns, and 3 dead ends, we finally made it to the fort.

"Alright. Teams." I said hopping off Dimitri's back. Lissa had got off Christian a while ago because he was huffing and puffing. It's not that she was heavy, he was just a weakling. Eddie simply shifted Mia to his shoulders when his back got tired.

"Mia and Eddie, Lissa and Christian, me and Dimitri, and Adrian… You're a freebie. Here's how we play. One team will shoot. If the guy makes it, he takes off one article of the girl's clothing off and vice versa. For Adrian, if he makes it, he chooses one person to take an article off. But he has to take one off too. The last gender with some kind of clothes on wins okay?"

Everybody nodded and I smiled mischievously.

"Eddie and Mia, you're up first."

Eddie took the ball from Mia and stood on the 3 point line. He shot it, and made it and took her sandal off.

Mia shot and missed. Next were Lissa and Christian. Liss made it and she took his shirt off. Christian missed.

Now it was Dimitri and I's turn.

"Good luck, Roza" He said. "I never miss."

"I never miss, either Comrade!" I smirked.

He shot and made it, a perfect swish. He took my flip-flop off. I grinned as he passed me the ball and I shot, making it. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to lift when he grabbed my hands.

"Woah now, Roza. Aren't you going to savor it like I am?" He asked.

"Nope!" I said with a grin and yanked his shirt off. He lifted his arms to help me and I swooned over his naked chest.

Adrian shot his and made it.

"Alrighty, Little Dhampir. Come here!" He said, grinning widely and beckoning me to come over. He reached for my cami, but a menacing growl from Dimitri made him drop and settle for a flip-flop.

"It's fair game, Belikov" he grumbled.

"Fine. But top half is mine." He said pulling me close to him.

Adrian stared at Dimitri unblinkingly and Dimitri suddenly said, "Never mind! You can take off her bra."

Adrian smirked and I turned around and looked at Dimitri, shocked. He had a confused look on his face and he rubbed his eyes.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" I yelled, stomping over to him. "No compulsion to get what you want young man!"

"That didn't seem to stop you and Lissa this morning!" He cried.

"Well… That's different." I said. Everybody laughed and we continued with the game.

A couple of rounds rounds later, Mia had only a bra, a thong, and one sandal, Eddie only had on his underwear and shirt, Christian only had one sock, and his jeans and underwear, Lissa only had on her thong and cami and bra, Adrian was only in his boxers and one sock, I was only in my bra and thong, and Dimitri only had on a black silk pair of boxers.

"Okay, Comrade. If I make this one… You're out!"

He grinned but looked around nervously, as if Alberta and the others were going to show up any minute.

I shot, but missed. I swore and passed him the ball.

He, of course, made it and he walked over to me.

"Are you sure, Roza? I'm not too fond of Adrian seeing _my _property" He whispered to me with a wink.

"It's ok. Besides, if he tries anything, you can just beat him up for me."

He grinned and reached behind me, unhooking my bra. It slid off my shoulders and his eyes widened with lust again. I heard Adrian make an appreciative noise behind him. Dimitri growled and hugged me to him protectively.

As the next rounds went on, Lissa and Christian got completely naked. They climbed into one of the 4 tree houses. Hmm… Wonder what they're doing in there! Eddie got naked and Mia was like me, only in a thong. Eddie kept trying to sneak peeks at her boobs and she finally walked over to him, giving him a full view.

"I really don't know how to say this… So I'm just going to say it. I love you, Eddie Castile" She said, looking right into his eyes. "I really, really want to go out with you!"

"Wow… That's funny cause… I like you but… I thought you didn't like me… And I um… I…" Eddie stammered, wiping sweat off the back of his neck.

Mia pressed her finger against his lips. "Let's go out." He nodded smiling and kissed her softly.

I aweeeeeeeeeeed and totally ruined the moment.

"Alright Rose, let's get it moving. Eddie and I aren't gonna forfeit like Liss and Chris up there" she said with a smirk.

I gave her the thumbs up and Eddie passed me the ball. I concentrated on the rim and shot, making it.

"Ok, sexy. Come here" I said to Dimitri with a dirty grin. He walked over to me and I slowly pulled down the hem of his boxers. Once they were at his feet he kicked them off. I couldn't help but stare. Hey! I can't help it! Damn teenage hormones!

He winked at me and grabbed the ball out of my hands. He shot and for the first time today, missed. Adrian took the ball off of the ground and shot, swishing it. He sighed and yanked down his beer cup boxers. I screamed in mock horror and started to grab at my eyes.

"I'M BLIND!" I screamed, laughing.

"Now, now Little Dhampir! Don't pretend you aren't enjoying the view. Now it's my turn! I choose to take that thong off" He said smirking at Dimitri. He growled again but Adrian ignored him, walking over to me and looping his thumbs through the lacy fabric of my thong. He pulled it down, obviously savoring the view. Once they were down I turned around and ground my butt against his hips. He got an instant boner and I laughed.

"Geez Aids! You're even worse at keeping it under control than Dimitri!"

"At least mine's not a chode" He said with a grin.

I whipped around and pretended to punch him in the balls. He screamed girlishly and sprang backwards.

"C'mon now! Just look at that thing! It is _obviously _not a chode."

He shrugged and went to sit on a lawn chair. "If you don't mind not punching me, my penis and I are going to get a tan."

I laughed and walked over to Dimitri.

"What's wrong, Comrade?" I asked and ground my hips into his. He moaned and tried to hide the fact that he was getting hard already.

"Well… We'll be up there" I heard Mia say and Eddie's sounds of approval. Dimitri and I walked behind the trees that hold the tree houses until we were out of Adrian's sight.

As soon as we were hidden, Dimitri was on me. He all but threw me against a tree and smashed his mouth to mine. His hands roamed all over my body, finally resting on my breasts. He kneaded them tenderly although his mouth was still working furiously against mine. I moaned and groaned with pleasure and I dug my fingernails into his back, pushing his hands harder into me. He started to go harder and faster and it was all I could do to stand. My knees were weak with pleasure. I pushed him away after a little longer and he gave me a confused and somewhat hurt expression. Apparently I wasn't the only one enjoying myself.

"Your turn" I whispered, crouching down so I was on my knees. His eyes widened in anticipation and I grinned. My hands traveled up his legs and landed on his manhood. He grew harder in my hands and I smiled again. I love the things I can do to him. After a little playing with my hands, I hesitantly put him into my mouth, not knowing if this is what he likes.

His load groan and hardness told me that he definitely liked it.

"Roza" He moaned my name over and over. He grabbed my head and knotted his fingers into my hair, pushing himself into me even further. I experimented with him with him for a while until he pulled away and pushed me away from him. This time it was my turn to look at him confusedly.

"Voices." He said breathlessly. He nodded his head towards faint noises that I heard, but didn't really care about.

"Ignore them" I said huskily, standing back up. "It's probably just Lissa and the others."

"But…" He said but I cut him off with a kiss. He eagerly responded and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are there clothes all over the ground?" A familiar voice asked.

"I have no idea. Stay here… I think I heard noises behind the tree houses… I'm going to go check it out. They might be partying in that club building over there so Yuri and Brown… you guys go check that." Stan said.

Footsteps were coming closer to Dimitri and I.

Can we say oh shit?


	12. Pulling a fast one!

**Okay... I officially allow you to hate me :( IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE D: IM SO SORRY GUYS! Well i am super duper happy 62 reviews :D IM LOVIN IT :D how was everyones holidays? did you guys read last sacrifice yet? I DID AND LET ME TELL YOU IT WAS FAN-FREAKIN-TASTIC! wow my mind was blown :) welpp... this chapter is sort of dull and uneventfull so im sorry that i suck but i know you lovley lovely people will stick with me cause you guys are awesome :D x333 read it! review it! :D if i get enuff reviews... i will post a sneaak peek of the next chappy tee hee! lets just say people do get drunk and there will be CHRISTINAS lemons :D oh and plz dont think im a tard im not too up to date with fanfic slang... someone aked me to put lollipops in my next chapter... uhm... what is that? XD thxx! love you guys! p.s. jack is a real guy he is AWESOME and he really is the p dam warden who is my bff :D ok ill shut up! review! i love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu! :D**

xXx RPOV xXx

Dimitri and I looked at each other with eyes full of panic, and tore off into the woods.

Behind us we heard Stan screaming for the others and chasing after us. If he would've known that we were _us _and we were _naked _I'm almost positive he would have stopped and caught up with us later. All he knows is that his charges for the week are missing, and there are mysterious people running away from him.

Dimitri and I had the advantage, whether it was the fact that our adrenaline was still high from our sexual meeting back there or the fact that we run shitloads of laps every day, and after running for a little bit we couldn't hear feet pounding after us anymore. We leaned against the trees and caught our breath.

"Roza… Do you know where we are?" Dimitri asked, still breathing heavily.

I looked around and recognized it easily.

"Yeah! We're by the Big Rock!" I said smiling. The Big Rock is actually a cluster of giant rocks that everybody carves their names on. "It's a straight shot up and then we will be at the grounds again… You up for a little streaking Comrade?" I said with a grin.

He looked down, disgruntled, as if he just realized we were both still naked. I laughed at him and took his hand, leading him forward.

Luckily, there was only one group of people at the Big Rock at the time and they were at the very top rock at the very top of the hill. Dimitri and I carefully sneaked between the rocks trying to avoid being seen. We just about made it to the steps when we saw Alberta coming down them, searching for us.

"Ah, shit!" I whispered. I grabbed Dimitri's face and looked into his eyes. "Listen to me. Go in the lake and swim right until you see the spillway. Wait for me there and I'll bring you some clothes as soon as I can, okay?" I told Dimitri.

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving you to explain this to her yourself!" He said defiantly.

I pouted at him and he sighed looking away from the power that was my puppy-dog face. I saw my chance and pushed him in the lake. He made a splash and surfaced seconds later to give me a pissed off look.

By now Alberta was halfway down the long flight of rocky stairs.

"Roza! I told you I'm not letting you face this alone!" He said, still in the water.

"Seriously Dimitri! I have a plan! I can get out of this myself… Please just believe me Comrade" I pleaded, sneaking a glance backwards at Alberta who was practically sprinting down the steps. She must've recognized my voice.

"Dimitri! _Go!_" I whisper-yelled and he gave me a pained look, but swam towards the spillway reluctantly.

As soon as he was out of sight, Alberta nearly plowed over me.

"Rose! What on earth is going on?" She asked, clearly exasperated.

"Oh my god, Alberta! You scared me! I thought you were a freaking Strigoi chasing me!" I cried. "We were playing truth or dare and Adrian dared me to jump in the water naked and I did because… I'm Rose Hathaway! I can't turn down a dare!" I said, smoothly lying without missing a beat.

"That still doesn't explain why you're naked." She said, eyeing me skeptically.

"Adrian took my clothes. Probably to put them in my shrine or something" I said, rolling my eyes.

"And why did we find Mr. Ivashkov laying on a lawn chair naked?"

"I attacked him and threw his clothes in the lake. He was pretending to act all cool and said he was going to get a tan." I snorted.

She nodded thoughtfully and patted me on the shoulder. "Well… I'm sorry that we scared you. Do you um… Want me to bring you some clothes?" She asked uncomfortably.

I nodded and told her I would wait here. She took off running back up the stairs and I jumped into Lissa's head.

She and Christian were still up in the tree houses, but instead of raping each other, they were peering out the window cautiously. It seemed as though they weren't caught yet, and I hoped that Mia and Eddie weren't either.

"Where the hell is Belikov?" Stan screamed angrily.

Adrian was nowhere to be seen, and both Lissa and I hoped at the same time that he got away before Stan could interrogate him.

"He stayed." Guardian Brown said. "He probably is with Rose and the others."

Stan's cell phone rang and Lissa listened intently.

"Alto." Stan said.

"Hey, it's me" Alberta said over the phone. "I found out who it was. It was Rose. Everything's ok. Meet us back at the campsite and I'll fill you in on the rest."

Stan shut his phone and sighed. "It was Hathaway. We're supposed to meet back at the campsite."

Stan and his troop of guardians walked back through the woods the way they came and Lissa relaxed.

_Rose… I'm going to get your clothes and we are all coming back to the campsite. I'm just going to say that we went for a hike. _She said through the bond.

I pulled back into my own head and nodded.

I looked around before sprinting across the walkway towards the spillway. I found Dimitri pacing beside the woods beside the spillway.

"Good boy" I said with a grin and hugged him.

"What happened? Did you get her to let it go?" He asked, pulling back but not removing his hands from my shoulders.

I told him about the encounter and he grinned at me.

"Only you, Rose, could think up something like that that quickly,"

"I know… I'm awesome" I said with a wink. "I don't know how you're going to get back and clothed though. I couldn't ask her to bring you clothes too… Cause then she'd know what we were doing." I said with a frown.

"I guess I can just make a run for it." He said with a shrug. "There's not much else to do."

"Okay. I have to go back and meet Alberta with my stuff. Be careful, Dimitri!" He nodded and kissed me before taking off at a sprint up towards the campsites.

I jogged back to my original spot by the lake at the Big Rock and waited for Alberta to come back.

When she finally made it, I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, thanking her graciously. We walked back to the tents in a comfortable silence. I like Alberta. She basically _was _my mother, like we joked about when we first got here. Who else would help me in that situation without questioning and getting angry?

When we got back to the campsite, I saw that we beat Stan and the rest. I was thrown into a bone crushing hug and pulled back to see Dimitri, playing it up for Alberta.

"Roza! There you are! I was so worried about you! I tried to find you after you left to do the dare but I couldn't find you so I just came back here!" He said, grabbing my arms and looking me all over. "Are you ok?"

I chuckled and said "Yeah. I'm fine, Comrade. Quit overreacting." I turned to look at Alberta who waved me off with a grin and pretended to be interested in fixing the fire. I kissed Dimitri softly and hugged him.

We went and sat at the fire, with me on his lap. He and Alberta chatted about guardian stuff and I zoned out and flipped to Lissa's head for a quick check in.

She, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian were all slowly making their way back, trying not to catch up with the guardians. They were all fully clothed and Lissa was catching them up on what happened.

I switched back to reality and snuggled against Dimitri. He tightened his arms around me and continued talking to Alberta.

About 20 minutes later, Stan and his troop strolled in, all sweaty and nasty. I sprang off Dimitri's lap and took a seat beside him. The others weren't too okay with Dimitri and me yet.

"Hathaway… I would like you to tell me and the others what is going on. First, you lead us in a high speed chase and ditch us. Second, we can't find the others. And third, where was Belikov through all this?" Stan asked angrily.

"Let me explain, Alto." Alberta said, trying to calm him down.

"No. I want _her _to explain." He said icily, shooting daggers at me with his eyes. Well then. If looks could kill, I'd be on the ground bleeding right now.

"Jesus, Stan. Calm down and get that stick out of your ass. Adrian dared me to go skinny dipping. Dimitri came too but he couldn't find me so he came back. Liss and the others went on a hike. They should be back soon. It's all good."

"Why were you running from us?"

"Because you fucking scared me!" I yelled. "And I was naked!"

Stan shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I'm still not happy about this, Hathaway. We are going to go take some quick showers, okay?"

Alberta nodded and they walked away. I flipped him off on his way out and sat back down on Dimitri.

"Stan is such an ass hole." I snorted.

Dimitri made a noise of approval and continued to hold me. After about 5 minutes, I stood up and went into my tent. I threw around the blankets until I found my phone.

**To: Liss**

**Hey. Got your… message ;) hurry up. And remember you guys were on a HIKE!**

**From: Liss**

**Kk. We are like 3 minutes away.**

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket and crawled back outside. Dimitri and Alberta were nowhere to be seen. I headed over towards the fire and was almost there when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I shrieked and tried to struggle but they held me tighter.

A husky voice whispered in my ear, "Looking for someone Roza?"

I relaxed and turned around in his arms. I saw that familiar lusty look in his eyes and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. One of his hands moved from my waist to tangle in my hair. He pulled our heads closer together as I deepened the kiss.

"Aw c'mon guys! Get a room!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I turned and saw Christian making barfing motions. Lissa yelled at him and smacked his arm, winking at me.

Before I could make a smart ass comment back to him, Dimitri threw me over his shoulder and ran back to his and Adrian's tent, throwing me in head first.

I landed and hit my head off something hard. I picked it up and saw that it was one of his western novels.

"Really?" I asked to myself and threw it across the tent. "Would it turn you on if I wore pointy cowboy boots, a cowgirl hat, and a plaid shirt tied up?"

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me back down on the floor. I straddled him and bent down to trial kisses along his neck. I ground my hips against his and he moaned loudly. I quickly put my hand over his mouth and shushed him, pointing to the door. He nodded and flipped us over so he was straddling me. We kissed as he copied me and ground his hips to mine.

I started laughing uncontrollably and Dimitri looked at me confused.

"I was right Comrade… Westerns do turn you on! You're riding me like a horse!"

He rolled his eyes at me again and rolled off of me.

"I'm sorry, Comrade. You know I couldn't resist" I teased.

He pouted at me and rolled around so that he was facing the wall of the tent.

"Awww… Don't be a baby" I cooed and pulled his head around so that he was facing me. I kissed him softly and he smiled.

"Hey… Um… Rose and Dimitri?" Lissa's voice called timidly. "Can I come in?"

Dimitri sighed and I winked at him.

"Sure!"

She unzipped the door and cautiously and peered in. She breathed a sigh of relief and came in to sit.

"Geez Liss! You act like you were about to walk in on the christening of Adrian's tent!"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nah! I just didn't know what you guys were doing."

"So what's up?"

"We're gonna go down to the hub and watch some movies. Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah! We'll go!" I said answering for Dimitri too.

We all got up and walked back to meet the others. Eddie and Mia, to my joy, were holding hands. I grinned at Mia and she returned my smile warmly. Eddie waved at me with his free hand and smiled. Looks like a little time in the bouncy house did them wonders! **(A.N. Hahaha I got that line from Mike and Molly (: …)**

As we walked towards the hub, I gave Dimitri a brief description of the things we were passing. I told him about the lake, the trails, the office, the hub, and all of the sports stuff. When we made it to the hub we went through the office to see the head warden.

Lissa cleared her throat and the warden looked up.

"Rose? Lissa? Is it really you?" He said jumping up and running over to hug us. "I thought I'd never see you two sweethearts again! Where have you been?" He asked.

The warden was in his late 40s. His name was Jack and Liss, him and I became really good friends when we used to practically live here.

I hugged him back and smiled. "I missed you so much Jack! We've been amazing, and this time we _aren't _running from the law." I said with a snicker. Jack knew about Moroi and Dhampirs before we came here and was super cool with it all. He didn't ask any questions about our situation, but gave us that same campsite for free whenever we needed it.

"Oh, good! I knew people would realize that you two are just two darn sweet do anything wrong!"

I snorted and said, "How wrong you are, Jacky."

He laughed and asked me to introduce him to everyone.

"This is Eddie, our best friend who is training to become a guardian like me. This is Mia, his girlfriend, who trains in offensive magic." Eddie and Mia smiled at him and he greeted them warmly. "This is Christian, Lissa's boyfriend. Please… Call him fire crotch."

"Well how do you do, fire crotch?" Jack asked, cracking up.

Christian rolled his eyes at me but greeted Jack otherwise.

"This is Adrian, our annoying drunken follower."

"Aw, you know you love me, Little Dhampir." Adrian said with a wink.

"Yeah. No." I joked. "This is Alberta, Stan, Yuri… and other guardians I don't know." I said, giving them an apologetic shrug. They waved me off and said hello to Jack. "And this is Dimitri, my boyfriend." I said proudly.

"Why hello there, Dimitri." Jack said, shaking his hand.

"Hello!" Dimitri said with a smile.

"You are lucky to be with such a fine young lady. You better treat her well or I will send my bear friends after you." He said with a chuckle.

Dimitri laughed and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry. I take good care of her."

"Good. So, do you guys need anything?"

"Yes, actually. We were wondering if we could rent out the movie theater for a couple of hours." Lissa said.

"Anything for you, Lissa! Go right on ahead. I'll get the popcorn machine fired up." He said.

"Sounds good! What's the cost?" Lissa asked, reaching for her wallet inside of her purse.

"No, no! No cost! Not for my two favorite ladies!" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

We thanked him and went into the theater. It wasn't big at all it's just 20 big movie theater seats, a snack bar in the back, and a medium-sized screen in the front.

"So what's first Liss?" I asked, flopping down in a chair beside Dimitri.

"Easy A" She said with a grin.

"Oh my god! I wanted to see that movie so bad!" I screamed with delight.

We put in Easy A and Jack brought us all Snow Caps and bags of popcorn. We watched it and then put in Charlie St. Cloud. Lissa, Mia, Lissa and I were all huddled together, bawling our heads off by the end. The guys were just looking at us with amusement.

"Okay. That's enough chick flicks. This time _we _pick the movie" Christian said, jumping up. Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian followed him. They came back and sat down about 5 minutes later and the movie popped on the screen.

"You're kidding me. Final Destination 2?" I cried. "I fucking _hate _this movie!" It's true. I hate that movie with a passion. I love scary movies… It's just the gore that gets to me, and this movie was intensely gory. Especially since the guys picked the unrated version. You'd think since I went through gore almost every day of my life, being a guardian and what not, but it did. I'm not sure why.

"Awe, don't worry Rosie. You can close your eyes and hold on to your Russian." Christian teased.

I flipped his off and plopped down beside Dimitri once again.

The movie started playing, and I was okay until the first freak accident, when the guy's eyes got gouged out by a fire escape ladder. I shrieked and buried my face into Dimitri's chest. He put his arms around me protectively and kissed my head. Once he told me the nasty part was over, I looked up into his eyes to see pure amusement.

"Why is it that you can battle Strigoi, blood and all, but then have a heart attack by some cheap fake movie gore?" He asked with a chuckle.

I punched his chest and stuck my tongue out at him. Surprisingly, I made it the whole way through the movie without barfing, and we watched 2 more, House Bunny and Prom Night.

When we were all ready to go back, we thanked Jack graciously and promised him that we'd come to visit again before we left, and headed back towards our own campsite.


	13. AN Sorriez!

Hey guys! Just thought id let you know that im NOT giving up on this story! The next chappy is co-written between me and chrissy and its taking a while because we can barely find time to get together and write other than study halls :P so hang tight my lovely readers! LOVE YOU ALL :D :D :D :D we gonna try and get the chap done by Friday sooo… yupp! :) :D x3


	14. Another AN sorriee!

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**So it's Chrissy, The other amazing person that shares Maddie's account! :D**_

_**Maddie and I had the next chapter all ready to go, and then Maddie lost her flash drive AND her computer went haywire and deleted the chappie. So we are hurrying and trying to finish it! Thanks for being so patient and keeping with this story!**_

_**Sorry once again!**_

_**Thanks! xo Chrissy(:**_


	15. Game Day

**Hurro my home dogs :D I'm sorry I haven't UD in a while. :( I fail! I've been uber busy with school and sports and all that junk! ALSO I lost my freaking flash drive and had to type EVERYTHING all over again. I WAS SOOOOOOO MAD! D: gaaah! Also I've been working on my other story, Dimitri's in love with a stripper :) If you haven't checked it out yet… DO IT MAN! I think it's a pretty fun one :) Here it is… The chapter you've all been waiting for… The chapter that contains chrissy's lemons! :D We co-wrote this chapter so it's a mixture of both out skillz ;) I also just realized that this story is set in shadow kiss and rose encounters yeva in this chappy! :O I was like oh hot dang rose doesn't meet yeva till blood promise! So let's pretend that dimka's family came to visit him a coupla weeks ago and they all met rose mmkay? :) x3 hahahahaha love you guys review review review! P.S. You guy's support has kept me writing! Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! You guys are the BEST! I look forward to publishing chapters to hear all you guys' amazing comments and suggestions! x3 x3 x3 :D again I'm so sorry for taking FOREVER to update :( … :)**

"Mia, would you rather only age from the neck up or the neck down?" I asked.

Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Christian, and I were all sitting around the campfire, playing "would you rather".

"Um… Waist down! That way I could be like 100 and run marathons." She answered. "Okay… Lissa… Would you rather make out with Stan or Kirova?"

"Is death an option?" Lissa asked with a disgruntled look. We all laughed and Mia shook her head. "I guess Kirova then." We all gave her weird looks and she said, "What? Personally, I think Stan would like that way too much."

We all agreed and laughed.

"Okay, my turn!" I said. "Christian!" He groaned and turned around to face me. "Would you rather, wake up to find you have grown non removable D cup breasts or that your testicles have disappeared?"

The whole campsite erupted with laughter and Christian turned red.

"C'mon Rose! That one's too hard!" He whined.

"Oh no, Sparky! Once you've been asked a question you gotta answer it!" I retorted, wagging a finger at him.

"Well… I guess have the man boobs then." He mumbled.

We all went into fits of laughter again and Christian just glared at us.

"Ok, Rose. Would you rather have sex with Adrian or Eddie?"

"Eddie!" I practically screamed.

Adrian clutched at his heart and feigned hurt. "Little Dhampir! Did last night mean _nothing _to you?"

I rolled my eyes and threw the rest of my S'more at him. Dimitri chuckled and grabbed me around my waist protectively.

"Don't worry Comrade. The only thing he did to me _last night _was annoy me with his dream stalking."

I stuck my tongue out at Adrian who was picking bits of melted marshmallow out of his hair. We played Would You Rather for about a half hour after that and then Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, and Christian retired to their tents leaving Mia, Dimitri, and I out by the fire.

"I'll be right back." Dimitri said, standing up and yawning. He walked towards the bathrooms and I stole his chair.

"So I say that you and I play a prank on the guardians tomorrow." Mia said mischievously.

"Hell yes! I like the way you think Mia!" I grinned and high fived her.

"We'll come up with a plan tomorrow. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alrighty. I'll be in in a minute."

She snorted. "You mean _after _you and Dimitri get it on?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she winked at me and went inside our tent. I yawned and closed my eyes, waiting for Dimitri to get back.

"You better go to bed, Roza" I heard him say as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

I nestled my head on his shoulder and smiled. "There will be no sleeping when you're here, Comrade."

He squeezed me and kissed the top of my head.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm thinking on playing some games. I've never, spin the bottle, truth or dare… All that good shit."

"Sounds good." He said. "Well then… If you refuse to go to bed, I guess I will just make you."

"Nooooooooo!" I groaned digging my fingernails into his back and holding on for dear life.

He walked to my tent and quietly unzipped it, stepping in with me still latched on to him. He attempted to throw me off onto my sleeping bag but I held on tight and we both went down. I giggled and he shook his head at me with amusement.

I looked over at Mia, who was already asleep with her iPod in, and Lissa, who was lightly snoring.

Dimitri put his fingers to his lips and leaned down to kiss me. I met his lips eagerly and he broke it much too soon for my liking. He smiled at me, stood up, and stepped carefully over Lissa to leave. I pouted then grabbed his foot yanking him back down on the ground.

He turned around and looked at me like I was retarted then pointed at Mia and Lissa. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at them.

"Lissa's a heavy sleeper and Mia has her iPod in, Comrade. It's not like they're going to care if you spend the night," I swooned and trailed my fingers up and down his bicep.

He looked torn and peered at the girls then back at me. Before he could make a decision, I pulled him down onto the ground with me. He sighed in defeat and pulled the blankets over top of us. I started to kiss his neck and chest, pulling him close to me. He moaned, but instead of pulling me closer like he normally would he pushed me away.

"Rose, I refuse to make love to you whenever we are in a tent with two other people." He whispered looking at me sternly.

I pouted and looked up at him, batting my eyelashes. He snickered, shaking his head and pulled me down so that I was laying beside him. I schooched as close to him as possible and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

I sighed contentedly and cuddled into his chest.

"I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too, my Roza."

After a little while, I fell asleep in his arms. The blackness of unconsciousness took over me for a long time until I woke up to a blank whiteness.

"What the hell?" I asked no one in particular.

I blinked rapidly then looked around again, but everything was still white. After puzzling for a little while, I saw a blur of movement behind me. I whipped around, ready to fight, until I saw who it was.

"Yeva?" I asked, dropping my clenched fists. I was majorly confused. How is she dream walking? She's not a Moroi, none the less a spirit user.

"Hello, Roza. It is nice to see you once more." She said, grabbing my hand and smiling warmly.

"Nice to see you too. How did you…"

"Shh!" She interrupted me. "There is no time for these trivial questions. The most important thing is that I have made it to you."

I nodded and she continued.

"I had a vision last night. You must not let your temper overpower your will. Misunderstandings will happen and you will be hurt. Not physically, but emotionally. You will try to make him understand but when he denies you, your anger will spike. Spirit will fuel up inside of you, threatening to burst out. Whatever you do Roza; do not let it take you. You are strong. Talk to him without letting Vasalisa's darkness control you, and you two will work things out and your relationship will become stronger." She finished giving me a meaningful look with those old wise eyes.

My brain was reeling as I tried to comprehend her words.

"Could you be a little more specific Yeva?" I asked, bewildered.

"I'm afraid not, my child. Just remember what I said and follow it whenever you need it."

"Okay." I said wearily. I had no idea what to make of this vision. Who was he? Adrian? Christian? Dimitri? My heart sank as I thought of his name. Was she warning me that Dimitri and I were going to have a huge ass fight?

"I have to go now. You are waking up." She said, as her body started fuzzing and getting all pixely.

"Wait!" I cried, grabbing her hand. "Is 'he' Dimitri?"

She nodded solemnly and I sighed in despair.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent this? Please, Yeva… I hate fighting with him!"

"I'm sorry, Roza. The fight is unpreventable. Just remember what I said, and all will be well."

With those last words she disappeared and I opened my eyes. During sleep Dimitri and I had shifted positions do that I was laying stomach down on top of him. We were holding hands loosely at his sides.

"Oh my god, Lissa! Look!" I heard Mia whisper-yell from behind me.

"Omg! Dimitri's under her!" Lissa quietly yelled back.

They both screamed at the same time and Dimitri jolted awake, whipping his head around to see what was wrong with them.

I rolled off of him and sat up.

"What the hell is you guys' problem?"

Lissa's face turned beet red and Mia giggled.

"Well… Um… Before you sat up the covers were over top of you guys… And you were on top of him… And we didn't know that… Um…" Lissa said embarrassedly.

"Did you really think that we would have sex with you guys in here?" I asked, laughing.

They looked at each other and shrugged, grinning.

"You never know with you, Rose!" Mia said.

Dimitri gave me an amused look and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, whatever Comrade. So you were right this time."

He chuckled and stood up.

"I'm going to go get dressed. See you guys at breakfast." He said and gave me a quick kiss before going outside.

Lissa turned on her iPod and we all jammed out while picking out our clothes and getting ready.

_2 hours later! :) (Sorry I didn't feel like writing about them eating and getting ready! XD)_

"Okay guys… Let's play I've Never!" I yelled enthusiastically. We finished breakfast and got tired of staring at the campfire, so we put on our bathing suits and shorts and walked down to the beach. I was wearing the same Victoria's Secret bikini that I wore to practice a couple days ago and white shorts, Lissa was wearing a lime green bikini with Hollister written all over the boobs with jean shorts, and Mia was wearing a bright pink Aero bikini with pink shorts to match. The guys of course just came in their swim trunks.

We were laying in the sand building a huge ass sand castle. They all nodded their heads in agreement and Adrian grabbed his bag, taking out 7 bottles of Russian Vodka.

"It's a good thing you come prepared Adrian!" I said and grabbed a bottle off of him, taking a swig.

"Jesus Rose! Save some for the game!" Christian yelled sarcastically.

Adrian distributed the bottles and we all started to play.

"Me first!" I yelled. "Umm… I've never had sex on my parents' bed!"

Adrian and surprisingly Dimitri took a swig from their bottles.

"I suspected that from Adrian, but _you?_" Lissa said incredulously, pointing at Dimitri.

He shrugged and said, "Hey, I was throwing a party and my mom and sisters weren't home!"

"Hmm… Sounds like Dimitri got around, eh?" Christian said with a grin.

I pouted at him and he hugged me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Roza." He said. He leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I can assure you that you were the best by far, my dear."

I grinned at him, blushing slightly.

_Did Rose Hathaway just blush? _Lissa asked through the bond in disbelief.

I winked at her and she smiled warmly at me.

"I've never had sex with more than one person." Christian said.

Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, and Mia all took a drink.

"I've never went skinny dipping." Lissa said.

Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, and I all drank.

"I've never had sex with my teacher." Dimitri said, sneering at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and took a big gulp, hiccupping slightly. Adrian took a swig too.

"Good one, Aids. I've never had sex with my student!" I said.

Dimitri took a drink and grinned at me.

"I was never called a whore!" Eddie said.

Mia, Lissa, Adrian, and I all took a swigdrank.

"Holy shit! Adrian has drank on every question so far!" I said, laughing.

"What can I say, Little Dhampir? I am just the pickup master!" He said, voice slurring slightly.

"You just keep thinking that!" I said, patting him on the head.

"I've never kissed a boy" Dimitri said.

All of us but Christian and Dimitri drank. We all stared at Adrian and he shrugged.

"I've never had sex in an elevator." Lissa said, staring at Eddie.

Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian all drank.

"Kinky, Comrade!" I said, and winked at him.

Mia stared at Eddie funny and he threw his hands up in the air.

"What? It was a dare I tell you!" He cried.

"I never made a porno," I said.

Nobody drank at first, but the Adrian slowly put the bottle up to his face and took a quick drink, hoping we wouldn't notice.

"You are seriously a slut Adrian…" Mia said.

"Why thank you. I do work out!" He said flexing his pretty much nonexistent muscles.

"He's drunk." I stated simply. Everybody agreed and laughed.

"I've never had sex with more than 5 people in one day" Mia said.

Adrian downed the last gulp of his bottle and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Welp… I guess that I am the winner!" He cried. He threw his bottle across the beach while doing his victory dance and it smacked some chick in the head. I busted out laughing and Adrian ran over to her.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry! Are you ok?" He asked helping the girl up. All her friends swooned at him and she winked at them and turned back to Adrian.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about it! Do you wanna go for a swim?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Sure!" He replied eagerly. They both walked to the water and disappeared.

"Can't you drown if you swim drunk?" Lissa asked, concerned.

"Probably! My day is happy now!" I yelled, laughing. None of us were full out drunk, but Dimitri and I were getting a little bit tipsy.

"I've never lied about myself to get laid." Eddie said. Mia and Dimitri took a swig.

"I've never broken a bone." Christian said.

Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie, and I all took a gulp. Dimitri's bottle was ¾ of the way gone and mine wasn't much fuller. Lissa, who drank her sips gingerly, had a whole crap load of vodka left. Eddie, Christian, and Mia's bottles were a little over halfway full.

"I've never got a speeding ticket." Eddie said.

Dimitri and I drank and he gave me a funny look.

"Since when do you have a license?" He asked.

"Since never!" I said proudly. "I hotwired a car and was going 80 something and I hit a car on the highway… And knowing my luck the car was a cop car filled with 4 po- po officers!"

Lissa almost knocked her bottle over laughing.

"That was freaking amazing Rose! And then you floored it when the cop was talking to you and ran over his foot? And then the other one said he'd let us go if he could touch your boobs and you beat the shit out of him? That was great…" She said smiling at the memory.

"I showed those bastards!" I screamed.

"Why were you going that fast in the first place, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"There was an early bird sale at the mall! Duh!" I cried.

Everybody laughed and he shook his head, amused.

"Yeah, and we missed the fucking clearance at Aerie because of it!" I growledyelled angrily.

"Alright! Back to the game! I've never been kissed in the rain." Mia said.

Lissa and Christian smiled at each other and clinked their bottles, taking a swig. I made gagging noises and pretended to barf.

"I've never kissed Lissa," Dimitri said.

Christian, Eddie, and I took a drink and Dimitri looked at me funny.

"Cool it, Comrade. Lissa and I have played truth or dare so much that we've probably kissed at least 20 times!"

10 questions later, Dimitri and I were out of alcohol. All the others had over ¼ of a bottle left.

"Haha bitches! I won!" Lissa said, fist pumping the air.

"Only because you don't do anything Liss!" I said laughing.

I decided I wanted an ice cream cone so I stood up and staggered towards the snack bar.

"I'm coming with you!" Eddie cried and ran (well… more like waddled) over to me.

As we walked up to the counter the worker looked up. He was a big fat guy with his hair spiked up, trying to look cool.

"Well hello there! How can I help you miss?" He asked me, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing you're thinking of!" I yelled.

Eddie put his arm around me protectively. and glared at him. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" He said with a sneer.

"No. That would be me." I looked up to see my badass six foot seven Russian god standing beside me glaring at the dude. I chuckled when I looked back over and saw tubby's face. He looked like he was going to shit himself.

"Alright fat ass, just give me two ice chocolate cream cones." I said, winding my arms around Dimitri's waist.

He frowned, but went and got the food. I was thankfulpaid with money that I'dI had shoved some money in my swimsuit top earlier today. I handed Eddie one of the cones as we walked back towards the group. Dimitri and I shared mine and Eddie shared with Mia.

"I wish I would tan!" Lissa said, lifting up her sunglasses and glaring at her pale skin, as if she could compulse it to darken. **(A.N. Remember that we are pretending the sun doesn't bother the Moroi!)**

"I don't need a tan! This is all natural browning, baby!" I said happily, slapping my bare thigh.

"You guys are lucky!" Mia said, pouting at us. "It took a long time in the tanning beds at court for me to get this dark, and I'm still on the pale side!"

"I wonder if Adrian got his penis tanned yesterday like he wanted to…" Eddie…" Mia pondered.

We all busted out laughing.

"Speaking of which… Somebody should go get him so we can play the next game!" I said.

Everybody slammed their fingers to their noses and screamed, "NOT IT!" except for Dimitri who wasn't paying attention.

"Sucks to be you, Comrade! Go find Adrian and get him back here!" I grinned at him.

He grumbled, but stood up and jogged towards the water. Lissa, Mia, and I put the finishing touches on out sand castle while we waited for him to return. After 15 minutes, Dimitri appeared on the sand with Adrian slung over his shoulder.

"I found him making out with that girl he left with earlier," Dimitri said, disgruntled, and all but threw Adrian down.

"I was having fun!" He said with a pout. There was like 3 hickeys on his neck and he was grinning like an idiot.

"I feel bad for that girl girl!" I said. "Okay guys we're playing hide and seek!" I said excitedly.

Lissa groaned. "Awh c'mon Rose! You are the master of this game!"

"I know it bitch! That's why we're playing!" I said. "Lissa and I will be captains since we know where the boundaries are."

Lissa and I picked our teams and we played rock paper scissors to see who would hide first. I won, and my team ran out while Lissa's team went into a tent to count.

Dimitri and Eddie were on my team and Mia, Christian, and Adrian were on Lissa's team.

"Okay guys! The boundary line is the creek and the lake!" I explained. "The creek makes a perfect circle from the lake to the lake so you will know if you go out of bounds. Climbing trees is cheating and so is going into tents, campers, and bathrooms."

"Good luck!" Eddie said, saluting me and branching away from us.

"Where are you gonna hide?" I asked Dimitri.

"Under the boardwalk. You?" He replied.

"At the Big Rock. Come on I know a shortcut!" I said and we both sprinted across the beach, sending sand flying. We ran down the old rickety stairs that led to the spillway and carefully stepped onto the first rock. **(A. N. For those of you that don't know what a spillway is it's where there's a bunch of rocks that you can jump across to get to the other side of the river! Imma put a picture up of it on the profile at the very bottom if you wanna see what the one at Parker Dam looks like :]) **We both sprang from stone to stone easily and made it to the other side without falling in. We pounded up the stairs and across the narrow path beside the lake that led to the Big Rock. We stopped, breathing heavily, and I pointed to the left.

"Just walk that way and stay on the edge of the lake and you'll see the boardwalk in less than two minutes. If you see the road, you've gone too far." I said.

"Thanks Roza," He said and kissed me quickly, taking off in the direction I told him to go.

I ran from rock to rock, looking for the Cave. There is this one rock at the Big Rock with a hollowed out middle. You can crawl through a small opening under the rock and almost stand up and not hit your head off the top one you made it to the middle. Few people knew about it, and thankfully I never told Lissa. After looking at least 7 rocks I was getting pissed. Where the hell is it? I swear that the halleluiah chorus played as I spotted the rock and dove under the hole, silently praying that there were no rattlesnakes under it. I crawled through the narrow space, feeling more than a little big claustrophobic, and finally made it to the small clearing. You could touch it with both arms on the sides and if you crouched your head a little, you would clear the top. The cave itself was about 20 feet long and at the very end of the small tunnel, I could see two small shapes crouching over a something.

"Uhm… Hello?" I asked uncertainly, and my hand automatically went to my stake that was in my back pocket.

The figures whipped around and let out girly screams. Luckily, it was daytime and there was enough light coming from the small doorway that the cave was illuminated enough for me to see. The people were two little girls who were cowering at the back wall looking at me like I was a child molester or something.

"Hey. It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you guys or anything!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

They looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…" I said awkwardly. "What are you guys doing in here?"

One of the little girls with blonde hair down to her butt and rosy cheeks walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"You have to pinky promise that you won't tell anyone!" She said, holding her small pinky out for me.

I linked mine with hers and said, "Pinky promise."

"Come here!" The other one said excitedly. She had short black hair and was black. I walked over to her and saw a baby beaver laying on the floor. There was a mother, but she wasn't looking so good. There was a giant chunk missing out of her tail and she only had 2 legs.

"We found them here two days ago and we bring them the leftovers from our meals." The blonde told me.

"That's really sweet of you guys, but that Mom beaver looks like she needs some help," I said cautiously.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I won't tell!" I said. "I'm just saying that if you tell the nice warden here about these poor little guys, he will help them get better and you can go visit them every day!"

"Will you go with us?" The black girl asked, tugging on my shirt and looking at me with big eyes.

"Sure!" I said smiling at her. I could tell they weren't happy about letting the two animals go, but I felt bad for them and didn't want to see them die. "How about we go tomorrow at 10 o clock?" I asked.

"Okay!" They said.

"What's you guys' names?" I asked.

"I'm Nikki and that's Hayden," Nikki said.

"I'm Rose! It's nice to meet you!" I said sweetly. I love little kids. They're so cute! "What's your campsite number? I'll come pick you up tomorrow!"

They told me what section they were staying in and their site number and I typed it in my phone so I wouldn't forget.

"Promise you won't forget to come get us!" Hayden said.

"I promise!" I vowed. "Can I bring someone with me? I know he'd love to meet you girls!"

"He?" Nikki asked. "Is it your boyfriend?"

I nodded and they giggled loudly. I shushed them and they looked at me curiously.

"I'm playing hide and seek and I don't want them to hear us and find me!"

They both ohhhed and put their hands over their mouths. I laughed and they smiled at me.

"Do you know what time it is Rose?" Hayden asked me.

"It's almost 1," I replied.

They looked at each other, panicked, and all but plowed over me running towards the entrance.

"We were supposed to be back at 12:30! See you tomorrow Rose!" Nikki yelled as they crawled out the door.

I yelled a goodbye, and slipped into Lissa's head for a little checky check on where she is.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Lissa yelled and searched the bushes near the beach. Eddie was standing beside her, pouting slightly. Her phone rang and she whipped it out.

"Hey! Who'd you get?" She asked.

"Dimitri." I heard Adrian say on the other line.

"Good! I got Eddie! Now all we need is Rose," Liss said with a sigh. "Alright. I'll head there. Call me if you get any news."

She hung up and headed for the spillway.

"This would be a good time for the bond to start working both ways!" She grumbled to herself.

I laughed and went back to my own head. I texted Dimitri.

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Hey babe! Eddie's caught and they're headed our way**

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Adrian just got me. He was on the phone with Lissa and he told her to check the big rock.**

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Alrighty. Thanks!**

I walked over to the beaver family and tenderly petted the baby who was nibbling on some mountain pie crusts. It hissed at me and backed away. Damn animals with their damned hate for Dhampirs. It got used to my presence and settled down after a couple of minutes and it let me stroke it, still eying me warily though.

"You are so sweet," I cooed at it. What can I say? I have a soft spot for baby animals and little kids! Holy shit… I think I'm turning into a softie or something! I have been told that I'm really good with kids. Dimitri and I were running some errands for Kirova (shiver with disgust) a couple of weeks ago down at the elementary and all the little kids latched onto my legs and arms. They clung to me like a magnet and it took us forever to get rid of them all. Dimitri laughed at me on the way back and said I should run a day care instead of be a guardian.

I heard footsteps coming towards my hidey hole and I froze. A pair of skinny arms popped through the hole, and Lissa's body came through after it. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Boo!" I screamed, catching her off guard. She let out an earsplitting scream and it echoed through the cave, piercing my ears.

"Oh my god, Rose! I think you just gave me a heart attack!" She whimpered, grabbing her heart dramatically.

"Wuss!" I teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and we crawled back out into the warm air. Christian and the rest of the gang were waiting for us outside.

"We heard Lissa scream from the whole way over there!" Eddie said pointing to where Dimitri was hiding.

"Good one, Liss! People are probably going to think you are getting raped or something!" I cried jokingly.

"I'm starving, guys!" Mia whined. My stomach growled as she mentioned it.

A chorus of 'Me toos' came from the group and we decided to buy pizzas from the snack bar at the beach. We walked across the boardwalk, chatting about random stuff, until we made it back to the beach. It wasn't as crowded as earlier and we found our towels untouched back where we left them.

"Food's on me, guys!" Adrian said as he jogged over to the snack bar to order our lunch.

He came back with 3 large pizzas with stuffed crust and pepperoni and we all ate. After that we all went our separate ways and agreed to meet back here at 5 o clock. Christian and Lissa were going to go look at the animals at the hub, Eddie and Mia were going to take a paddleboat out on the lake, Adrian went to go find that chick he was macking on earlier, and Dimitri got a call from Alberta saying that they needed him back at the campsite for something.

I put on my sunglasses and laid on the towels stomach down, pulling my iPod out my bag and playing Tap Tap Revenge.

Ten songs later, a group of girls came walking towards me.

"Hey! Do you wanna play volleyball with us? We need one more player to make it even!" One of the girls said.

"Sure! I'll play!" I said. I can't resist a chance to kick some ass at beach volleyball.

"I'm Chrysta. We were with the girl that your friend hit with an alcohol bottle this morning so I guess you could say we've met before." She said, laughing.

"Oh! Ignore Adrian! It's what I do!" I said, with a grin. All the other girls introduced themselves and Chrysta led us over to the net, were there were more people waiting for us.

"There you guys are! Did you find anybody to play?" A guy from the crowd asked Chrysta.

"Yepp. This is Rose Hathaway!" She said, motioning to me.

The dude's eyes got all big and he strode over to us, extending his hand to me.

"Hey! I'm Jake!" He said and winked at me with a grin.

"Nice try Jakey. She's taken!" A girl named Danielle said with a laugh as I shook his hand.

Jake's face fell slightly, but he quickly picked up his boyish grin again.

"That's ok! That means I can look but not touch!" He said wagging his eyebrows and let go of my hand reluctantly.

We were divided into teams and we took our positions on the court. We played a whole bunch of games and my team only lost once. It came to be 4:45 and I left to meet my friends, promising the girls that we'd see each other again later.

Christian, Liss, and Dimitri were already there when I arrived. They greeted me and I did a belly flop on my towel.

"Hey guys!" I said. "Dimitri, sweetie?" I called sweetly.

"Yes?" He asked, a little suspiciously.

"You should rub my back!"

He shrugged and agreed, putting down his western novel he was reading. He straddled me and massaged my back. I moaned with pleasure as he worked the knots out with those gentle hands of his.

"Thanks, Comrade! You're the best!" I said and sat up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Why don't you ever rub _my _back, Christian?" Lissa asked jokingly.

"Oooh! Fire crotch is gonna get it now! You're a bad boyfriend!" I said.

I felt some tingly heat on my back and my bikini top fell off. He singed the tie of my swimsuit, the little bastard. Good thing I'm laying on my stomach!

"Jerk." I mumbled as I reached behind me to retie my top.

Adrian, Eddie, and Mia joined us within the next five minutes and we started the game.

"Who's going first?" Eddie asked.

"Not Rose!" Lissa practically screamed. "I'm just warning everybody that you all will crash and burn when Rose is playing."

Everybody mumbled agreements and I grinned. "That's right!"

"Okay me first!" Mia said. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said, probably thinking that Mia couldn't think up anything that bad.

"Hmm… I dare you to run up to that group of old ladies over there and tell them that Michael Jackson raped you last night!" She said, pointing to a group of old people sitting on foldable chairs a couple of feet away from us.

He shrugged and laughed standing up. I pulled my video camera out of my bag and zoomed in on Eddie who was jogging over to the ladies, and pressed record.

"Excuse me, ladies!" Eddie said in a loud voice. "I have something I would like to say to you all."

"What is it, Sonny?" One of the old ladies asked curiously.

"Michael Jackson raped me last night."

The ladies all looked at each other and Eddie walked back over to our group and sat down.

"That was a gay dare, Mia. No offense!" He said kissing her cheek.

"Lissa, truth or dare?" Dimitri asked her.

"Dare!" She said. I felt confidence radiate through the bond. Ha. She really thinks that she's getting let off easy! Dimitri can be evil when he wants to be!

"I dare you to sit in a cooler full of ice for 5 minutes."

She shivered at the thought of it and I hopped up to get the cooler. I set it down, opening the lid and taking the drinks out. Lissa eyed it warily and squealed loudly as she eased down into the ice.

"C-c-can it p-p-p-please only be o-one m-m-m-minute?" She asked with chattering teeth.

"Nope!" We all said at the same time.

"Fine then." She pouted. "A-a-alright Rose… T-t-t-truth or d-dare," Lissa said grinning at me. Her walls were up so I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Dare baby!" I shouted giving her the trademark Rose Hathaway smirk.

She grinned wickedly, "I dare y-you to give Eddie a s-s-strip tease."

"Won't be the first time," I said winking at both Lissa and Eddie who were laughing hysterically. "Only difference is this time I'm mostly sober and I don't have any music."

"I can fix the second part," Mia said jumping up and running to our tent. She came back with her iPod and turned into on to 'The Bad Touch' by the Bloodhound Gang.

When the actual music started, I walked over to Eddie seductively, swaying my hips and grinding the air to the beat. When I got there, I just danced for a little bit until they started singing…When they started singing I started to lift my shirt teasingly up and down on my stomach.

When they said "you are inclined to make me rise and hour early just like daylight savings time" I took my shirt off the whole way and started to swing it around over my head, then I chucked it at Dimitri. I started to dance again, just air grinding again until the second chorus came around. Then I unbuttoned my shorts and slid down the zipper. I slowly slid them down my hips and kicked them off at my ankles. I grinded against Eddie's legs teasingly and tried to hold in a laugh. At the very end of the song I jumped into Eddie's lap throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his neck dramatically.

Lissa, Christian, and Mia were cheering and their laughter joined Eddie and I's. I stood up and put my clothes back on, I looked over at Adrian who had a lust filled look in his eyes. Then I looked over at Dimitri and I wasn't sure what the look in his eyes was…but it was halfway between pissed, jealous, and turned on. It was sexy.

Lissa sighed happily as she stood up and the warm breeze touched her frozen legs. She turned around to close the cooler and we gasped.

"Liss! There's ice burns all over your legs!" I said, not sure if I should laugh or be concerned.

"Aw, shit," She pouted turning around in circles trying to see the back of her legs.

"Dimitri, truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

"Truth," He said.

"How many girls have you had sex with and what are their names, not counting Rose?"

Dimitri looked at me guiltily and sighed. "Well… There was Tasha-," I mentally flinched. He had sex with Tasha. "Aleisha, Katarina, Jenna, Keisha, Mikalah, Veronica, and Sara."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." He said with a shrug, his eyes filling with sorrow at my pouting face.

"You had sex with my aunt?" Christian asked, looking green.

"Holy shit, Dimitri! Got enough?" Eddie said.

He looked at them and shrugged.

"Adrian! Truth or dare?" I asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He gulped and looked around.

"Dare…?" It came out as more of a question.

"I dare you to go stand at the gates in your underwear and wear a sign that says 'Honk If You Think I'm Sexy' and you have to get 25 honks! You have to take Eddie with you so he can record it."

He chuckled and said, "That's not so bad!"

"This is gonna take forever guys!" Eddie whined.

"Are you kidding? This sexiness can get 30 honks in 5 minutes!" Adrian said, yanking off his shirt and pulling off his pants in one fluid motion. I screamed and pretended to hack, burying my face into Dimitri's chest. He put his arm around me and I pulled away quickly remembering that I was supposed to be mad at him. Adrian and the gang walked into the snack bar where there were materials to make the sign, leaving us alone.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked me, concerned.

"Nothing." I lied. It wasn't how many people he did before that made me jealous… It was _who _he did it with. I looked down so that my hair would fall down over my face. It is so stupid of me to be upset, but I just can't help it.

"Roza…" He said quietly, tucking my hair behind my ears and putting his hand under my chin to tilt my head up.

"You had sex with Tasha!" I blurted. My cheeks burned and I tried to look away from him again, but his hand held my face firmly.

"Sweetheart, that was years ago! I wish I never would have done it now. I was a stupid teenager, Roza." When I didn't respond, he continued. "I would take it all back, every single time, if I would've known that I would have you some day. I'm so sorry…"

His sweet (and somewhat corny) words broke my self control and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling terrible.

"Dimitri, don't be sorry. It's retarted of me to be upset. Let's face it; I wasn't the… cleanest teenager either." I said with a snort. "The most important thing to me is that we have each other now and nobody is gonna change that." Why am I being so sappy? I don't know. Dimitri brings that out in me, I suppose.

Dimitri hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Comrade." I whispered back and brought my lips to his softly. He pulled my hair out of the ponytail that I had it in and knotted his fingers in my hair. I bit his lip, and he moaned. I grinned and pulled away, teasing him. He growled and pulled me back to him savagely. I'm not sure how long we made out until somebody cleared their throat.

"Woah now! Woah now! Can't we leave you guys alone for 5 minutes and keep it G rated?" Sparky yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him as Lissa and Mia giggled. Adrian popped out of the tent and strutted over to me, striking a pose.

"What do you think, Little Dhampir? Am I honk worthy?" He asked shaking his butt at me.

"Oh, I'd honk that!" I said, laughing. His sign was tied around his neck with some string and it read, "Honk if you think I'm Sexy!" Lissa and Mia must've kissed it because it hap lip glossy lip prints all over it. He was wearing green silk boxers.

"Let's go Adrian," Eddie said with a sigh, coming over to get the camera which was beside me.

I slapped his ass as he walked by. "Make sure he doesn't cheat Edison! Remember, 25 honks!"

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Eddie said sarcastically. We all laughed and he and Adrian walked down the road, towards the main gates.

"So… What now?" Mia asked.

"We might as well keep playing." I said with a shrug.

"Okay! Rose and Lissa… Truth or dare?" Mia asked both of us.

"Dare!" We yelled.

"I dare you guys to go skinny dipping!"

I looked around and noticed that there were only us and couple of young guys on the beach. Plus that fat guy at the snack bar. It was getting dark and the sun was setting over the trees.

We looked at each other and shrugged, ripping our bikinis off and throwing them at Christian and Dimitri. We ran across the beach into the water and squealed as the cool water touched our naked bodies. The other guys on the beach wolf whistled at us and Lissa blushed while I just laughed. Dimitri and Christian growled possessively and Lissa and I dove into the water. We came up, shivering and sputtering for breath.

"Dude! This water is fucking cold, Mia!" I yelled.

"I know! That's why I dared you to do it!" She giggled.

"You little bitch!" I yelled.

Lissa screamed and disappeared under the water beside me and I jumped.

"Liss?" I asked. I screamed as I too got yanked by my leg under. When we made it to the surface, Lissa and I frantically looked around to see what dragged us down. We turned to see a grinning Dimitri and a smirking Christian.

"Jerks," Lissa said, pulling the wet hair out of her face.

"Race you to the buoys, Liss!" Christian said, and they both took off swimming.

"You are so sexy, Roza," Dimitri said with a husky voice as he swam over to me, grabbing my hands.

"You're not so bad yourself there, Comrade," I said, pushing my body tightly to his.

He smiled seductively and kissed me hungrily. I responded eagerly, opening my mouth to allow him entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance and Dimitri moved his hands along my body teasingly.

"Hey! Did you guys forget I was here?" Mia called from the shore.

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'crybaby' under my breath, reluctantly pulling myself away from Dimitri's embrace and joining Christian and Lissa who were swimming back to shore.

"My turn!" Lissa said once we all got clothed again. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth. Might as well switch it up a little."

"Dang it! I suck at truths! Um… If you were stuck on a desert island who would you choose to take with you?"

"Only one?" I asked. She nodded. "Dimitri."

"Why?" Lissa asked, a little sad I hadn't picked her.

"Liss I would pick you but if I was bored out of my mind on an island I would want my boyfriend there… So I could have sex with him." I said with a grin.

"Ewwww!" Christian said. "Belikov, I don't know how the hell you can have sex with that thing!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes at Christian along with Mia. Lissa slapped him across the head and he mumbled, rubbing it.

I jumped across Dimitri's legs and tackled Sparky to the ground, pinning him in seconds. He grumbled and squirmed around, trying to get free of my grasp.

"The only reason you pinned me like that is because I wasn't ready!" He said.

"Here, get up and we can try again, fairly this time!" I sneered.

He stood up and Lissa counted down.

"Three, two, one… Ding ding!"

I ran at Christian who gave me a look that said he was scared shitless and turned and ran the other way. I chased him around the beach, but caught up to him before long, jumping on him and taking him down.

"I won." I said happily, giving him a hand to help him up. He was stupid enough to take it and I pushed him back down as soon as he stood up. Everybody laughed except for Lissa, who wasn't sure if she should come to her boyfriends rescue or laugh. I held my hand out again but this time he didn't take it. I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, and we walked back to the group.

We took a break and went swimming, then came back out and made another sand castle. The beach had cleared out and the sun was replaced by the moon that was slowly rising over the horizon. Eddie and Adrian still weren't back so we decided to keep playing without them. According to Lissa she had one last good dare she had to use before she went to sleep, but her walls were up so I couldn't see what it was and that scared me a little.

"Alright Rose. Truth or dare," I groaned, she just smiled at me and I knew I had to pick dare.

"Dare, bitch!" I said, slightly unsurely.

She laughed, "I dare you to give Dimitri a lap dance." I narrowed my eyes at her but then suddenly her walls were down, she thought this was a good way for us to get alone.

"Liss I love you. You are a genius," I whispered standing up and going over to Dimitri.

"Wait! You need music!" Lissa hollered and as she flipped through her iPod. I just watched Dimitri, who was watching me. "Okay got it!"

'Sleazy' by Ke$ha started playing and I chuckled before grinding my hips into the air like I had done earlier for the strip tease. Everybody was cheering in the background and I knew this was going to be a repeat of what happened the last time we were here…

I walked closer to Dimitri and started to grind my butt against his arm. I slowly started to get lower until finally I was straddling his hips. I ground my body against his and I felt his reaction push against me.

I groaned but kept moving my body against his. I leaned in, "God, Comrade, I need you." My voice was husky even to my own ears and he smiled seductively as I pulled back and the song ended.

"Alright Rose!" Lissa called and I stopped. I looked up at her. "Me and Christian are going to head back up to camp. See you later." And with a wink the two of them left, soon followed my Mia who said she was going to find Adrian and Eddie.

I looked up at Dimitri; his eyes were filled with lust. Our mouths crashed against each other and his tongue snaked into my mouth. The kiss was passionate and really heavy, I bit his lip hardly and he groaned into my mouth turning me on even more. I pulled back first, panting for breath, and he trailed kisses down my neck and jaw. My breath hitched when he hit a really sensitive spot, he bit down softly and I moaned.

His hands wrapped around my neck and he undid the string on my bikini top, letting the halter fall so that the strings were on my stomach. He then undid the part around my back and he threw it a little ways to our left. He pulled me closer to him and his lips found mine once more.

His hand was on my breast and he was kneading it softly, I groaned and felt him smile against my lips. He ran his thumb teasingly across my nipple and I pulled back from his lips. I stood up slowly, making sure to rub my boobs across his chest, and slowly unbuttoned my shorts. I slid them down my legs slowly and kicked them off.

I sat down on Dimitri's lap again, but he quickly flipped us over so I was lying on my back in the sand with him touring over me. His eyes were hungry and I leaned up press my lips against his, our bodies were tight against each other and once again I was surprised by how perfectly they fit together.

When he pulled back that time his one hand quickly found the waist of my bikini bottom, he rolled off of me and his hands pulled the bottoms off. In doing so he ran his hands teasingly across my inner thigh and I growled at him.

He laughed, "Someone's impatient."

"Someone's being mean," I teased and suddenly I felt his hand making its way back up my leg. He reached my inner thigh and stopped, ever so slowly his hand made the short trek to the top of my leg…he ran his fingers across my mound. I bit my lip as his fingers slid into me, he moved them back and forth slowly at first…he was teasing me. He slipped on finger into me, while his thumb rubbed my clit. I moaned and bit my lip harder.

Right before I went over the edge he stopped. I pouted at him but he chuckled and rolled over onto his back, he untied the string on his swimming trunks and pulled them off. He got back on top of me and lining himself up at my entrance he slowly pushed in.

I gasped when he was fully in me; I still wasn't used to his size. He waited a few seconds before pulling out and pushing in again. His thrust increased in speed and strength and I moaned, due to his earlier teasing I reached my climax quickly. I was off my high when he reached his. He groaned in pleasure before collapsing on top of me. He rolled off me so he didn't crush me and pulled me to his side. We laid there holding each other and watched as the stars filled the sky.

Beside me Dimitri sighed, "Roza we really should be getting back before Alberta comes looking for us." I nodded and the two of us hurriedly got dressed. We walked back to our campsite hand in hand.

**Sooooooooooooo…. I personally think that this chapter jumps around too much… :( sorry guys! I will do better next chapter :) let's give a big round of applause to Christina's lemons… and her truth or dare scenes! ;) hahahahaha! :D :D reviews would be greattt x3 x3 x3 ****and most of those characters you met this chapter DO have a purpose! They will show up later again… so don't forget them :) :) :)**


	16. AN

Hyro my dear lovely amazingful readers! :) You can all officially hate me for not updating in EVER! Lemme explain… I'm in drama at my school and the play is in two weeks. I wake up for school at 6 o clock and get on the bus at 7 a.m. (I live like 3 minutes away from the school) and I have practices until 5 or 6 p.m. on a good day, but normally 8 o clock :/ I AM SO SICK OF THAT SCHOOL XD XD XD I practically live there! Pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee forgive me for my lack of updates, my lovelies x3 as soon as the play is over I am sitting down, and typing my arse off (; I also started a new story which I'm hoping to post the first chapter when the play is over (: again, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I hope you forgive me x3 :) stay tuned for a new update! I love you guys and your amazingness reviews :D :D thanks for sticking with me! (:


	17. Saving The Beavers

**Well… It's officially been over a month since I've UDed. That is waaay too long my friends… WAY TOO LONG I TELL YOU! XD Gaaaaah! D: Sorry guys! I guess life just caught up to me! It's been a crazy-busy month! I apologize and thanks yousss for staying with me even though I am failing at updating :D so here is the chappyyy! x3 enjoy :)**

xXx RPOV xXx

This is it. It's prank time. A couple of hours ago, after Dimitri and I got back from the beach, Eddie, Mia, Christian and I completely planned our pranks for the guardians. Lissa was being a stick-in-the-mud and decided she would take no part in our shenanigans. It was almost midnight, and our first target was Stan.

"Rose! There goes Stan!" Mia whisper-yelled from beside me where we were crouched behind a bush. I stared after him and quickly saw where he was headed; the bathroom, with a bag of toiletries.

"Binoculars." I said.

Mia handed them to me almost instantly and I put them up to my eyes, zooming in on his bag.

"Score! It's our 'special new and improved bag' we packed for him!" I said.

Mia quietly whooped with joy, and I yanked my walkie-talkie out of my bra.

"Christian, battle stations!" I said into the speaker.

"Rodger that!" His voice fuzzed through the other line.

I waited for Stan to get a good distance away and signaled for Mia and Eddie to follow me. We all stood up and sprinted to the other side of the bathrooms as fast and as quietly as we could. We successfully made it to the building without being seen and waited for the signal.

I saw Christian sprint into the bathroom door. We had made fake cuts and tore up his clothes, making them bloody.

"STAN! STAN!" We heard him screech.

"Ozera? What happened to you?" Stan asked, alarmed.

"A rabid raccoon just bit the shit out of me and it's still outside the bathrooms and it won't go away and I don't want to get rabies!" Christian wailed in a whoosh.

Mia, Eddie and I snickered quietly as we heard Stan gasp.

"Stand back… I'm going to kill it," He said.

"I HATE RACCOONS!" Christian screamed. That was the signal to warn us that Stan was exiting the building. I nodded at Eddie and Mia and we all scattered. Eddie and Mia ran behind two trees that were in shooting range of the bathroom's exit. I looked around, trying to find a good hiding spot, spotting the roof. I climbed on top of the conveniently placed garbage can beside the building and jumped, grabbing the gutter. I grunted, pulling myself up and clambering over the edge. I quickly crawled over to the north edge of the building just as Stan burst out of the door, holding a curtain rod that he had apparently ripped off the wall.

"I don't see anyth…" Stan began. Before he could finish, we started firing paint balls at him from all angles.

"Stan! Holy shit! It's biting you!" Christian screamed.

Stan whirled around in circles, blindly flailing the curtain rod around trying to hit the 'raccoon'. But as soon as he turned, one of us fired a paint ball at him from the other side. We had bought red paint balls to make it look like blood when he checked out his wounds.

After 5 minutes of this, Stan screamed with frustration and pain and ran back into the bathrooms.

"You're on your own, Ozera!" He yelled, as he slammed the bathroom door.

I tossed my gun on the ground and jumped off the roof, landing on the balls of my feet in front of Christian. We high fived and beckoned for Mia and Eddie to come out. They emerged from their hiding spaces, and we all ran back to camp, laughing our heads off the whole way there.

SPOV

I walked into the restroom and tossed my bag on the bench. I pulled out my toiletries and walked over to one of the shower stalls, opening the door and placing my stuff on the shelf.

I sighed; I hate public showers. I even avoid the academy's public showers. You never know what people do in there. I'm pretty sure Belikov and Hathaway were having sex in the shower in the gym last week. I was picturing how hilarious it would've been if I would've walked in on them and freaked out and threatened to expel rose, when I heard the bathroom door burst open.

"STAN! STAN!" I heard Christian yell from behind me. I whirled around, about to ask what he wanted, when I took in his appearance. His clothes were tattered and torn in some places, and he had blood on his legs and arms.

"Ozera? What happened to you?" I asked, alarmed.

"A rabid raccoon just bit the shit out of me and it's still outside the bathrooms and it won't go away and I don't want to get rabies!" Christian wailed in a whoosh.

I suppressed a sigh. I hate animals. Especially rabid ones.

"Stay back… I'm going to kill it," I said.

I looked around, trying to find a weapon of some sort. Finding nothing easily accessible, I decided to use the curtain rod. I yanked on the bar and it broke off the wall with a snap! I pushed the curtain off the rod and tossed it on the floor.

As I was about to exit the building, I heard Ozera scream, "I HATE RACCONS!" Well no shit, Sherlock. You just got attacked by one.

Bracing myself, I charged out the door with my rod in front of me. Although I was ready to be attacked, nothing came. I looked around, but saw no traces of a rabid raccoon, or anyone for that matter.

I turned around and glared at Ozera. If that little shit head lied to me…

"I don't see anyth…" I began to say. Before I could finish, I felt a stinging sensation on my left calf. I was about to whack the raccoon, when I felt another sting right on my buttocks.

"Stan! Holy shit! It's biting you!" Christian screamed.

I whirled around, desperately trying to find the animal, while the little bastard bit me all over the place. Bite after bite, I could not seem to catch it. After what seemed like an hour, I finally threw my rod to the ground in defeat, and screamed out of frustration and pain.

"You're on your own, Ozera!" I yelled as I ran into the restroom, slamming the door behind me.

I stomped to the shower and turned on the water. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower looking down and studying my injuries.

I was all bloody and I could already see bruises forming on my skin. Hmm… That's strange… Shouldn't I have cuts, not bruises? Oh well. The little bastard even landed a bite right on my penis! That one hurt.

I sighed and stepped into the steaming water and grabbed my shampoo off the shelf. As I was halfway through washing my hair, a funny smell invaded my nostrils. I shrugged and finished my shower, gathering up my belongings and heading back to the campsite.

RPOV

"Who shot the one that hit him in the balls?" Mia asked, giggling.

"That was me!" I said, raising my hand proudly.

We were in hysterics as we entered the campsite, gasping for breath and clutching our sides.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri asked. He was sitting by the campfire, in nothing but a pair of jean shorts, reading a western novel.

"We just pulled the…" Mia started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Nothing!" I yelled. Eddie whispered something in Mia's ear, and her eyes widened as she shot me an apologetic look.

Dimitri eyed my suspiciously and did that cool one eyebrow thing.

"Well. I'm gonna hit the hay." Mia said, yawning.

"Me too. See you tomorrow Rose!" Eddie added.

"Night guys!" I waved at them, and then pulled out my phone.

**To: Eddie**

**To: Mia**

**I'll text you when Stan comes back so we can see the finished product ;)**

They both pulled their phones out of their pockets as they were walking away and I heard them laughing.

"What are you up to Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing," I sang and walked over to the picnic table, grabbing a marshmallow roasting stick and two marshmallows from the bag. I sat on the ground in front of Dimitri with my head in between in his knees and stuck my marshmallows in the fire.

Dimitri put down his novel and pulled my hair out of the high bun I had put it in. He ran his fingers through my hair, then leaned down and kissed my head. I leaned my head back rested on his knee. My marshmallows were a crisp light brown, so I got up and walked back over to the picnic table. I made a S'more and went back to Dimitri, this time sitting on his lap facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Roza," He replied and leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away smiling and took a bite of my S'more, getting chocolate all over my face in the process. Dimitri grinned at me and laughed.

"Whurmf smm furrfmnny, Cromdmrade?" I asked. I swallowed and he laughed again. "Ok then! You try eating this thing and staying clean!" I said, shaking my S'more in his face.

He steadied my head and took a giant bite, getting as much chocolate on his face as there was on mine. I giggled and ate the last of the S'more.

"See Comrade; you can't do it either!" I said. I leaned in and licked the chocolate off his face as best as I could. "Ow. You need to shave. I think I might need stitches on my tongue!" I said dramatically.

He rolled his eyes and leaned in to me, licking the chocolate and melted marshmallow off my mouth. When it was all gone, he moved down to my neck, kissing the length of my throat and gently sucking on the nape of my neck.

I threw my head back and sighed happily, and then I saw an entertaining sight behind me. Stan, freshly showered and unknowing, was walking down back towards the campsite. His hair was bright neon pink and his skin was neon green in some places, and purplish-blue in other spots where we had blasted him with paint balls.

I laughed out loud, then bit down on Dimitri's shoulder to attempt and muffle the sound.

"Get a room," Stan muttered as he passed us, and Dimitri looked up, a little annoyed. His eyes widened and he watched Stan curiously as he stepped into his tent.

"Roza... What did you do?" He asked, trying to act all stern, but I could see the grin forming on his face.

I untangled myself from him and hopped up, grinning and winking at him.

"I'm going to bed. You better be careful, Comrade. Just because I love you doesn't mean you aren't on the hit list."

I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen and he gulped. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before strolling away and stepping in my tent.

As soon as I stepped in, Mia tackled me to the ground.

"Look!" She screeched, pointing to the corner of our tent where there was a ginormus spider.

I squealed really loud and clung to Mia, yanking us both up and scootching as far away from it as I could.

"Kill it!" She whispered, as if the sound of her voice would send it crawling towards us.

"No fucking way I'm getting near that thing!" I cried.

I, Rose Hathaway, can take on countless numbers of Strigoi, face death numerous times, and travel the world on a man hunt; but the one thing I cannot handle is bugs, spiders in particular.

Mia gulped and handed me one of her flip flops as she took the other.

"On the count of three... One... Two..." We both poised our shoes. "Three!" Mia yelled and we both chucked our flip flops at the spider. Mia missed by a lot, and hers landed on my sleeping bag. Mine flew right at the spider and thwacked the wall of the tent beside it so hard that I was surprised that it didn't make a hole in the wall.

The spider scampered away from the shoes, crawling towards us. Mia and I screamed loudly and scrambled out of the tent.

"Dimitri!" I screamed.

He emerged from his tent in only his boxers with his stake poised.

"What? What's wrong?" He yelled, running over and standing in front of us protectively, looking like he would kill anything that got near me or Mia.

"There's a giant spider in our tent," I whimpered, grabbing his bicep.

He turned and looked at us, then rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, brushing a few of his lone hairs out of his face.

"_That _is what is so life threatening that I had to come out here in my underwear to save you?" He asked, slightly annoyed and incredulous but mostly amused.

"Kill it!" Mia and I both yelled at the same time.

He chuckled and walked back to his tent, grabbing a shoe. He walked back to our tent with Mia and I cowering behind him, and unzipped the door which we had hastily closed on our way out.

I peeked out from behind Dimitri's back and saw that the spider was standing, unmoving, on top of Lissa's pillow. Dimitri rolled his eyes at us and fearlessly walked over to the spider. He brought down his shoe on her pillow and squashed the spider.

"Yaaaaay!" Mia and I both cheered.

"You're my hero Comrade," I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed and walked out of the tent as Mia and I kept thanking him.

"What should we do about Lissa's pillow?" I asked, looking at it. "There's bug guts on it."

"Let's throw it out. I have an extra she can use." Mia said, taking the pillow gingerly between her thumb and forefinger and chucking it outside.

"Ow!" We heard from outside the tent.

We peeked outside the tent and saw Christian removing the pillow from his face.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking at the bug guts on the pillow.

Mia and I both broke out into uncontrollable giggles and ran into the tent before he could question us.

(Next day; 9 a.m. :D)

"Dimitri, we have to go meet some people today at 10," I said, lacing my fingers through his.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"While we were playing hide and seek yesterday I met these two little girls and I promised them I'd take them to the hub with this hurt beaver they found."

He did that cool one eyebrow thing. "Are you sure their mothers won't mind?"

I shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about that. Oh well... We'll figure it out when we get there."

We went our separate ways and got ready, then met back at the fire at 9:45.

"We'll be back later guys. See ya!" I said.

"Bye!" Everybody chorused.

Dimitri and I walked away from the camp hand in hand, and I gave him the run down on what had happened earlier.

"Here it is," I said, as we arrived at Hayden's campsite. "Stay here babe. You could scare the mothers."

He chuckled and I walked up to the camper and knocked on the screen door.

"Rose!" Hayden squealed from behind me.

I turned around and she ran to me, jumping in my arms.

"I knew you'd come! I told mommy you would come!" She gushed.

"Of course I came, Hayden!" I said. "We pinky promised, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," She said all seriously.

"Hello," A woman said. "My name's Brittany; I'm Hayden's mom."

"Hi! I'm Rose! I promised your daughter that I'd take her to the hub today to see the animals. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure!" She said, waving her hand. "Just have her back before suppertime."

"Can do ma'am. Here's my cell phone number in case you need to get a hold of me," I said, handing her a slip of paper.

"Okie dokes," She said, shoving the paper in her pocket. Well… That was way easier than I thought. "Bye Hayden! Mommy loves you!"

"Bye Mommy! Love you too! Let's go Rose," She said, pulling on my hand.

We walked away from her campsite and met up with Dimitri on the road. Hayden's eyes went all wide as she looked up at him.

"Hayden, this is my boyfriend Dimitri." I said.

Dimitri crouched down so he could look her in the eye and said, "Hi Hayden."

"Hi Dimitri," She said giggling. "You're really tall!"

"I know. It feels like you can touch the clouds if you sit on my shoulders."

Hayden's mouth turned into an 'o' and she gasped. "Can _I _sit on your shoulders?" She asked.

"Sure!" He said, turning so she could jump on him.

She clambered onto his shoulders happily and squealed and giggled as Dimitri stood up. She clung to his head and said, "I've never been this high! Ever!"

She chattered with Dimitri all the way to Nikki's campsite, and then she got off and accompanied me.

"Hey Nikki!" She yelled.

Nikki and her family were sitting around the campfire, playing a game of what looked like charades.

"Hey!" She said, turning around. She noticed me and smiled, jumping up and hugging my legs. "Rose!"

"Hi Nikki!" I said.

"Nicole, who is this?" Her mom asked.

"This is my new friend Rose. I met her yesterday at the beach and she promised to take Hayden and me to the hub to see the animals. Can I go mommy? Pleaaaseeee?" She clasped her hands and looked at her mother with puppy-dog eyes.

"Is this true?" She asked, her sharp eyes piercing mine.

"Yes ma'am. If it's okay with you I'll take the ladies to the hub like I promised then bring them right back here."

She stared at me then huffed.

"I don't know you." She stated simply.

"C'mon Chelsea, let her go. I Hayden's going, she'll be fine. Plus, Rose seems like a trustworthy girl to me!" Her husband reasoned, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and said, "Thank you. I can assure you that Nikki will be fine! Here's my cell phone number in case you would need to contact me."

She snatched the paper out of my hands and grumbled under her breath.

"Fine. You may go with her Nikki. But please be safe, dear."

Hayden and Nikki both cheered and they steered me away toward the road.

"This is Dimitri. He is Rose's boyfriend," Hayden introduced him like she has known him all her life.

"Hi," Nikki said shyly.

"Hi Nikki," He said smiling at her.

Hayden was busy telling Nikki about how she almost touched the clouds on his shoulders, and they led the way towards the hub. Dimitri and I walked behind the two girls and he wound his arm around my waist.

"What are we... Running a daycare?" He teased.

"Well we could, seeing as how little kids are… Attracted to us," I replied, smiling.

"I love you so much," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I wanted to kiss him so much, but I remembered our little audience and resisted the urge.

"Hey, Rose! Have you ever been on Dimitri's shoulders and almost touched the clouds?" Hayden asked excitedly.

"No," I laughed. "I would squish him!"

The girls laughed and Dimitri chuckled, shaking his head. Before I could even react, he bent down and put his head between my legs, then stood up. I squealed and clung to his head as he readjusted me so that I was safely sitting on his shoulders.

"You didn't squish him!" Nikki cheered. We all laughed and continued to walk until we reached the hub.

**(Just a little insight for ya… The hub is a place where there's a bunch of animals kind of like a trophy room for hunters if you know what I mean. The rangers have offices there and there's information about the animals and signups for activities and such [: )**

The girls all but ran into the building and gasped as they saw all the animals.

"They put new ones in since last year!" Nikki squealed excitedly.

"Hello ladies! And Dimitri!" Jack called from his office.

"Yo, Jack!" I grinned. "We have a little bit of a problem…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'll let the girls here tell you." I pointed to Nikki, who was rocking back and forth on her heels shyly, and Hayden, who was showing no signs of bashfulness. She marched up to Jack and shook his hand.

"My name's Hayden and that's Nikki. We're going to need you to come with us please, Mr. Ranger."

"This must be a serious situation!" Jack said, slightly amused.

"Oh it is!" She replied, wide-eyed. "We better hurry!"

She tugged on Jack's hand and Nikki took the other one. They towed him all the way to the Big Rock, explaining to him about the beavers, and Dimitri and I trailed along behind them.

"I feel like a second wheel," Dimitri said, grinning and looking at Nikki and Hayden who were still chattering away.

I shrugged and laced my fingers with his, swinging our arms as we walked. We made it to the Big Rock and the girls wiggled through the 'cave' opening in the rock where we had met yesterday.

Jack sighed and wormed his way, with a little difficulty, into the hole. Dimitri had a little trouble getting through because of his size, but we both made it.

Jack was gently stroking the mother who, if possible, looked worse than yesterday. He pulled out his radio and mumbled something into it.

"I'm so glad you two ladies found these poor fellows. Without you, they wouldn't have survived!" Jack exclaimed.

Hayden and Nikki practically swelled with pride under his praise.

"Do you promise to take care of them, Mr. Ranger?" Nikki asked.

"Of course. I pinky promise!" He linked his pinkies through theirs and I got a weird sense of déjà vu. "In fact… Since you two were so helpful… I'm going to make you honorary rangers! We can have a ceremony tomorrow at the stage and your families can come and see you get promoted."

They squealed with joy and jumped up and down. Jack turned and winked at me as I smiled at him. 3 other park rangers shimmied through the entrance with two cages. They hurried over to the animals and gently placed them in the cages.

"Good work ladies!" The rangers congratulated the girls as they exited the cave.

"Can we come and visit them sometimes?" Hayden asked.

"Sure. Anytime you want, just come down to the hub and visit them," Jack answered. "Now let's go to your camp sites and tell your parents the big news."

Jack told Nikki and Hayden about how they were going to help the beavers while they pondered names for them, and Dimitri and I just trailed behind them again, walking in a comfortable silence. After a little bit of walking, we made it to Nikki's campsite.

"Thank you Rose." Nikki said, coming over to me and hugging me tightly. "Promise me that you will come back for a visit before you leave?"

"I promise," I said, and she linked my pinky through hers.

I walked over to the campfire where Nikki's family was still sitting.

"We're back! Thanks for letting me take Nikki on our trip today," I said kindly to them.

They nodded at me and smiled. Jack introduced himself and explained what happened and talked about the ceremony.

After we left Nikki's campsite, we trekked to Hayden's. Her father was now there along with her mother. We went through the same process as before, and parted with Hayden.

"Thank you Jack," I said.

"No problem, Rose. It was pretty fun, actually. You guys sure are good with kids! You should run a day care or something." He said, with his old wise eyes twinkling.

I snorted and punched his arm lightly.

"Are the beavers gonna be okay?

"Yes, they should be fine."

"Good," I said.

We parted ways and Dimitri and I walked back towards our campsite.

"Let's not go back just yet," I said, snuggling with Dimitri's arm as we walked.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, nuzzling the top of my head with his nose.

"Let's go to the get some food," I said, grinning at him. My stomach growled right on cue.

He laughed and nodded, and we made the short trek to the beach. It was packed; It was 2 o clock and really warm. We stopped at the snack bar.

"Hey Rose!" Said the girl from behind the counter. I looked at her and grinned.

"Hey Chrysta!" I replied. "I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yupp," She said. "It pays for my campsite so I was like… What the hell? I'll take it!"

I laughed and said, "I would too!"

"So what do you guys want?"

"Umm… I want a bag of popcorn and a strawberry smoothie. You want anything?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yeah I'll take a hot dog," he said.

Chrysta yelled my order to the person in the kitchen then cleared her throat and nodded at Dimitri.

"Oh! Sorry! This is my boyfriend Dimitri. Dimitri this is my friend Chrysta."

"Hi Dimitri," Chrysta said warmly, shaking his hand.

"Hello Chrysta," Dimitri replied, smiling.

"Order up," The cook guys said as he brought the food out and placed it on the counter.

Dimitri pulled out his wallet but I grabbed his hand.

"I got it," I said, yanking the money I brought out of my pocket.

"No way, Roza," He said. He practically threw the money at Chrysta. She laughed and handed him his change. I pouted at him and he winked at me.

"So Chrysta… Do you know where the Fort is?" I asked.

"Yeah! I freaking love that place! I don't think many other people know about it though." She said.

"I know. Well me and my friends were thinking on having a party in the club building sometime this week. You in?" I asked.

"Um… Fuck yes!" She screamed, earning some disapproving looks from mothers on the beach.

"I'll text ya, 'kay?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

"See ya later!"

"Bye Rose! Nice to meet you Dimitri!"

"You too!" He called as we walked toward the water.

We walked along the shoreline, eating in a comfortable silence.

"So we're having a party?" He asked me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Yeah. Mia, Lissa, and I planned it last night."

He nodded and grabbed my arm, stopping me and spinning me around so I was facing him. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I wound my arms around his neck and returned his kiss with as much passion and love I could put into it.

"Why is it every time we meet up with you two, you're making out?" Christian asked, coming up from behind us.

"Because making out is fun, Fire Boy."

"That's why I do it all the time," He said, grabbing Lissa, dipping her, and kissing her.

"Eww! Eww! My poor virgin eyes!" I said, running over to them and prying Lissa away.

"Hey guys," Eddie said. Adrian and Mia were with him. "We were hoping to meet up with you somewhere."

"Whatcha guys wanna do?" Lissa asked.

"Let's go to the spillway!" I said. They all nodded their agreement and we headed out.

**Woooooo hoooooooo :) the beavers are ok! XD Don't forget about Yeva's warning… *Cue creepy music* Ooooooh spooookkkyyyy! When will the big fight happen? **_**WHY **_**will the big fight happen? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? :D Please review and reassure me you don't hate me for updating slowly :/ Review review review guys! :D love you all! :D :D x3**


	18. Party!

**Hello fanfic world and all who inhabit it :) … before I say anything, I want to apologize for my stupid sporadic updating ): I have so much to do lately that it's kind of hard for me to find time to write! I'm also kind of having a writer's block for this story :P if you campers out there have anything that you do while you camp that you would like to see the VA gang do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE pm me or say it in a review :) I just got back from a mission trip which lasted a week, it was fun (: LASTLY! XD thank you so much for staying with me and not ditching this story because of my dang slow updating. I abso-freakin-loutely love you guys and your reviews! Keep it up :D :D here's chapter 12 of Vampire Academy Camping :D**

"Do we have all the food Liss?" I asked, popping a Cheeto in my mouth.

"Everything but dip for the chips, but Christian ran back to the campsite to get some." She said, looking at the food list for the millionth time.

It was the night of the big party Lissa and I planned at the Fort. We had everything set up; the DJ station with the songs all lined up on iTunes on Lissa's laptop, all the food, all the drinks, balloons and other decorations. Adrian was scratching his head, trying to figure out how to set up the strobes and the other lights.

I sighed. "Please go help him Dimitri," I asked, touching his arm.

He shook his head at Adrian, chuckling, and gave my hand a squeeze before walking over to assist him.

As I was walking over to help Lissa blow up some more balloons, I heard a blast and saw sparks flying everywhere. I looked to the source of the sound and saw a disgruntled Adrian holding two random wires together, and Dimitri fanning sparks off of himself. We all laughed and I turned to Lissa.

"Men." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," I replied.

She laughed. "Did you text Chrysta?"

"Yepp, they're on their way." Lissa and I had invited a bunch of new friends we made to our party, and there were a lot of people coming.

"I'm gonna make the jungle juice," I said, heading for the drink table. I pulled the bag of alcoholic drinks out from under the table and started pulling them out, looking for a good combination. I chose my drinks and mixed them into a giant punch bowl. Adrian sauntered up from behind me and took a drink, nodding with approval. He had agreed to work as the bartender for a while, so he was wearing a little bow tie along with his partying clothes. I snapped it on his neck and purred.

"You'd be sexy as a maid," I swooned. He gulped and looked around and I laughed, punching his arm and walking away.

"Here they come, guys!" Mia said, peering out of the tiny window.

I nodded to the DJ Lissa had hired and he nodded back, turning on the music. The first song was Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

"Rose!" Chrysta yelled over the music as she ran to me. We hugged and she said, "I hope it's okay of I invited a few more people?"

We both turned to the doors to see the massive amount of people pouring in.

"Great turn out, huh guys?" Lissa asked, coming up behind us.

"Hell yeah!" I said.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" Chrysta said, pulling on both of our hands and leading us into the pulsing crowd.

We danced around for a couple of songs, and then Chrysta's boyfriend Tanner dragged her away to get some drinks.

"I'm gonna go find Christian," Lissa screamed over the music.

"Kay! I'll find you later!" I called.

She left, and I decided to find Dimitri. I wormed my way through the dancers, and saw him scanning the crowd, taking into his Bluetooth; probably to the guardians who were stationed all around the outside of the building.

"Comrade," I sang, bounding up to him and kissing him on the cheek. He wound his arm around my waist and continued talking. I waited patiently until he was done, then gave him a curious look.

"Guardian Alto couldn't figure out how to work his Bluetooth correctly. He was talking to some truckers instead of us." He said, rolling his eyes.

I snorted and asked, "Why aren't you dancing?" He shrugged and I huffed. "Well, I guess I will have to start grinding on Adrian because my boyfriend won't dance with me!"

"Roza," He growled and pulled me to his chest. I took the opportunity to look him up and down.

"Damn Comrade, I didn't know you wore Hollister." I said, tracing the letters on his blue Hollister shirt.

"I didn't until I met her," He said, pointing at Lissa and chuckling.

"Oh yeah!" I said, remembering how Lissa got Dimitri a shit load of brand name stuff for his last birthday. It was hilarious, because she had to get him an extra-extra-large because he was so tall and muscular and Lissa had to run to at least 5 stores to see if they had his size.

Unlike the other guardians who were stationed outside, he was allowed to wear street clothes since he was acting as an inside guard along with Eddie and me.

"Surely you'll slow dance with me?" I asked him with a pout as the song Amazed by Lonestar came on.

He put his finger on his chin and pondered it for a moment and I batted my eyelashes at him. He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling us to an empty spot amongst the swaying couples.

He put his hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder. It turns out that Dimitri was an amazing slow dancer. It shouldn't have surprised me because he is so graceful in everything he does, but it did. How could someone so tall move with such elegance?

"What?" He asked me, seeing me studying him.

I rested my head on his chest. "I'm just wondering how you are such a good dancer. You are 6 foot 7 you know."

He shrugged and smiled at me. The song ended and he leaned down to give me a passionate kiss.

"Best dance of my life," He said, resting his forehead on mine.

"Same," I replied, snuggling into his embrace.

"Rose! There you are! Come dance with us babe!" Chrysta yelled from behind me.

I looked up at Dimitri apologetically and he grinned and nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later Comrade," I said, turning reluctantly out of his arms.

"Bye Roza."

I followed Chrysta, Lissa, Mia, that girl Adrian hit in the head, and some other girls that I played volleyball with but didn't know that well into the dancing crowd. Drop it Low by Ester Dean and Chris Brown and Chrysta cheered and jumped up on an empty table, motioning for us to follow. The other girls hopped up with her, and Lissa and I looked at each other uncertainly.

"C'mon guys! Have some fun!" Chrysta shouted.

"What the hell, Liss! Let's go!" I said, bumping her shoulder.

Two of the girls gave us a hand and helped us up and we took our places beside Chrysta and danced on the table.

"That was fun," I told Liss as we hopped off the table after the song ended.

"I know right? It was just like old times, when we were in Portland!" She said linking my arm with hers.

"Yepp. I'm gonna go get a drink. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

We both walked to the bar where Adrian was still bartending.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "The use." **(A.N. 'Round these parts, that means the usual XD just thought I'd add that in case summa you guys don't know the slang from where I live XD)**

"Liss?" He asked.

"Same as her."

He gave her a look, but didn't question otherwise. He went behind the bar and got us drinks, then handed them to us.

We both took a swig of our drinks and Lissa put hers down, sputtering.

"Geez Rose, your alcohol tolerance is insane!" She said, coughing.

"Yeah. Take small sips at first, and soon you'll be able to do this," I said, downing my drink in one gulp.

"Alright you guys, awesome dance so far! It's time for karaoke! Do I have any volunteers?" The DJ said into his microphone.

Two buff guys hopped up on stage and whispered into the DJ's ear. He nodded and went to his computer.

"Allllllrrriiiggght! Let's give a big hand to Jeff and Cam, singing Baby Got Back!"

The guys were obviously drunk, and their singing was hilarious.

"Can I get some more volunteers for karaoke?" The DJ asked.

"Come on Liss, let's do it!" I said, clasping my hands and pouting.

She sighed, "Fine, but can we do our song?"

"Which one?" We had so many songs that I never knew which one she meant.

"Last Friday Night!" She said.

"Hell yes!" I screamed, and we both ran to the stage.

"Aw yeah, I got two lovely ladies ready to take a swing!" He shouted to the crowd and they all cheered. "What song would you guys like to sing?" He asked us.

"Last Friday Night T.G.I.F by Katy Perry," We both said in unison.

He walked over to his computer and typed something in, then grabbed his microphone. "Okay, we got Rose and Lissa singing Last Friday Night T.G.I.F by Katy Perry! Give them a huge round of applause, because they are amazing singers and the hostesses of tonight's party!" He shouted.

The crowd cheered so loud that the microphones started screeching. The music started to play and Lissa and I grinned at each other. We were the karaoke masters. We were both really good singers, and we had sung this song so much that we had our own parts picked out. I started out the song.

_Rose:_

_There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a mini bar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

_Both:_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again_

_Lissa:_

_Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

_Both:_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevards  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night_

_Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night_

During the break, the crowd caught on and chanted T.G.I.F. until the saxophone solo.

_Both:_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again_

The song ended and the crowd roared with applause. Lissa and I put the microphones in their holsters and held hands and bowed. After the applause died down, we hopped off the stage.

"We're good!" She said, laughing.

We grinned at each other and walked over to the food table. Christian and Dimitri were sitting at a table together, eating. Lissa and I filled our plates and sat beside them.

"Damn, that was hot," Christian said, proceeding to make out with Lissa.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw lust fill his eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," He said huskily, putting his hand on my inner thigh under the table.

I leaned across the table and kissed him hard, biting down on his lip and snuggling close to him.

"Woah now! Remember kiddies, we're in public!" Eddie said as he sat down with Mia in tow at our table.

We pulled away from each other guiltily and blushed.

"Sorry," Christian and Lissa mumbled.

"Little Dhampir, my shift is over!" Adrian sang, sauntering up to me and ripping the bow tie off. "May I have this dance?"

I looked at Dimitri with a devilish grin and said, "Sure, since my boyfriend won't dance with me."

He took my hand and we walked into the crowd as the song Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias, Usher, and Lil Wayne came on.

"The cradle robber's aura is seething with jealousy Little Dhampir," Adrian said, snickering, as I started to grind on him. "I'm kind of scared for my life."

"I will protect you." I said, and then added, "Sort of."

"I feel so much safer," He said sarcastically.

I laughed and we continued to dance for a couple of songs until Lissa and Mia pulled me away to dance with them.

The rest of the dance pretty much went the same way. I danced with everybody, drank some, and ate some food.

"Bye Rose! Bye Lissa!" Chrysta said, hugging us. "That was a freaking kick ass party!"

Her posse nodded and mumbled in agreement, and they all left. We thanked everybody for coming until the only ones left were Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian, a random drunk person who was passed out under a table, and me.

"What should we do with him?" Mia asked, pointing to the guy.

"Let's leave him here," I replied, shrugging.

I grabbed a sharpie from the table and drew a handlebar moustache, a unibrowl, and boogers on his face. I laughed and jumped up, admiring my work.

"That's cruel Rose," Eddie said, looking down at the kid and snickering.

"I know, but he deserves it!" I said.

We cleaned up the fort, paid the DJ, and headed back for our campsite. We made it then got ready for bed, then decided to do different sleeping arrangements. Mia and Eddie would sleep in his and Christian's tent, Christian and Lissa would sleep in Lissa, Mia, and my tent, and Dimitri and I would sleep in his and Adrian's tent. After much grumbling, Adrian agreed to sleep in the tent with Stan. The guardians weren't too happy about our new tents, but they mostly kept it to themselves. Well, everybody but Stan.

"I am not sleeping with Lord Ivashkov," He said to me adamantly, crossing his arms.

"Get your panties out of a bunch, Stan. It's only for one night," I replied smirking at him.

"You listen here Hathaway, I am the-" He began to say, until Alberta put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's only for tonight Alto, just leave it."

He turned to her and scowled, but went into the tent with a not-so-happy Adrian following suit.

I stepped into my tent, shivering, and grabbed my flannel pant and tank top. It was really cold tonight for some reason. I ran across the campsite to Dimitri's tent and jumped in, zipping it up behind me.

"Damn, it's cold outside!" I said, turning to Dimitri.

"The cold air from the lake is coming up here since it's so windy," He said.

His tent was nice and warm, and I noticed a heat lamp over in the corner.

"Adrian's." He said, winking at me.

I grinned at him, then changed into my pajamas, noticing his eyes all over me the whole time. I belly flopped onto his air mattress and thunked my head down onto his pillow, inhaling his heavenly scent. I felt the air mattress dip beside me and Dimitri's hand caressed my face. I leaned into his touch and patted the spot beside me.

He laid down beside me and put his arm around my waist. He tangled the other one in my hair and brought his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and passionate, but then turned into something heavy and heated. I pulled away for air first, but his lips never left my body as they travelled up and down my neck and to my collarbone.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, Любовь моя," (My love) He replied, kissing my forehead.

I snuggled into his embrace and quickly fell asleep in the arms of my Russian God.

**Not much happened this chapter except for the party! Hope you liked it (: next chapter is… dun dun dunnnnnnn… the fight :O review or I will make Rose and Dimitri never make up when they fight (;**


	19. The Fight

**Yooooooo. Again, sorry about the slow update time, I've learned my lesson to not try and write 3 fanfics at once XD hope you likey likey :)**

I was all alone in my original tent, attempting to organize my suitcase. To say it looked like a tornado went through my side of the tent is an understatement.

"Hey, Rosie," A familiar but unfamiliar voice said.

I turned to see Trey, my ex human boyfriend, standing in the entrance of my tent.

"Trey?" I asked, utterly shocked.

"It's me," He said, grinning and blushing at the same time.

He looked exactly the same but taller and buffer than the last time I saw him, which was years ago.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"I always come here at this time babe. Remember? I should be the one asking you why you're here." He said moving close to me.

"I came with my friends. You remember Liss right?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Why didn't you ever come back, or text me after the last time you left camp? It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth!" He said, doing that cute pout that I always loved.

"I'm sorry. Lissa and I moved away and I broke my phone and it lost all my contacts so I had no way of talking to you." I lied smoothly.

He stepped even closer, leaving us only inches apart. Okay, this is starting to get weird. Does he think we're still dating, even though the last time I talked to him was almost 4 years ago, the summer before Dimitri found us and took us back to the academy?

"I missed you," He whispered, putting his hands on my arms.

I thought he was going to hug me. A friendly 'I missed you' hug is okay right? But instead, he leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked to say the least. What the hell is he doing? I put my hands on his chest to shove him away and possibly punch him in the face, when I heard a gasp from behind me. **(A.N. I'm sure you didn't see that one coming XD)**

To anyone looking in right now, this looks bad. I whipped my head around and was horrified to see it was Dimitri.

"Dimitri!" I said, pushing Trey off of me and running over to him.

His face was nothing but shock and pure, heartbreaking hurt, but now he put his guardian mask on.

"Whatever, Rose. Don't even say anything," He said coldly, and turned and walked out of the tent.

"Wait! Dimitri I swear I-" I began, running after him.

"Save it. I saw what you were doing." He said, still walking and never turning around.

"If you'll just let me explain," I said, catching up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He coiled away from the touch like it was poison and whipped around to face me.

"Explain what Rose? Some lame excuse about why you were kissing that guy? I saw it! Haven't you hurt me enough?" He asked, anger showing all over his features.

My anger was spiking. Why won't he just listen to me and let me talk for a second? I never kissed Trey back! A little bit of hurt filled me that he thought that I would ever cheat on him.

"Fine then! Don't listen to me! You don't even know what happened Dimitri!" I yelled right back at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and gave me one last mean look and stormed away from the campsite. I turned too and practically ran back to my tent, where a dumbfounded Trey was still standing.

"You ass! Do you realize what you just did?" I asked him harshly.

"Uh, no. Why was that guy so mad?" He asked me.

"Hmm, let's see. I don't know, maybe because he is my boyfriend?" I screamed. "Now he thinks I'm cheating on him with you! What's your problem anyways? Why would you just come and kiss me?" I asked. Rage from spirit was swelling up inside of me, but I was too pissed to realize it was happening.

"Hey, don't blame this on me! I just-" He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Just go, Trey. You've done enough." I said, cutting him off.

"I'm sorr-" He said, backing away.

"GO!" I screamed pointing at the tent's door.

Trey looked at me with his sad puppy dog high school football captain eyes, and walked away.

Traitor tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks as I ran out of the tent and toward the Big Rock, where Lissa was carving hers and Christian's names on them.

I cried silently to myself as I searched the rocks for her. I spotted them and ran over.

"Rosie Posie, what do you…" Christian started but stopped, flabbergasted when he saw I was crying. "Are you ok?"

"I need to talk to Lissa in private please," I whispered, my voice not even sounding like my own.

Lissa head whipped around with concern as Christian nodded and hopped off the rock, then walked away towards the lake.

"I'll meet up with you later guys!" He called as he disappeared from our view.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked, jumping off the rock.

"I was just sitting in the tent and Trey came in…"

"Wait, Trey from a long time ago Trey? The one who crushed your windpipe and the Trey who you dated?" She asked.

"Yeah. He came in and we talked for like a minute and he kissed me! With no warning, like bam!" I said, and she gasped. "I put my hands like this to push him away-" I continued and put my hands on her chest in a push away motion like I did with Trey. "But right at that very second Dimitri walked in and got really upset and mad and now he thinks I cheated on him and he went somewhere I don't know and he won't let me explain!" By this point I was bawling and Lissa came and hugged me.

"That d-bag! I can't believe he won't let you explain what actually happened! He will come back and you two can talk it out, trust me," She said soothingly, letting me go. "Just take a deep breath. It will all work out."

"You think so?" I asked wiping excess teas off of my face and sniffling.

"I know so. I've been through it too, sis. Remember the drunk kiss with Aaron?" She asked, frowning. **(A. N. Aw poop balls. I think this happened in blood promise and this is set in SK D: Let's just pretend it already happened arrite? Kaythanksbye (; )**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I said, grimacing as I remembered Christian's rampage when he found out.

"Guys can be really hotheaded and short when it comes to letting us explain things so try and talk to him again and be totally calm. No screaming matches, ok?" She advised, grinning at me.

"That's a pretty tall order for me, Liss. I'm Rose Hathaway, screaming matches are my thing!" I said, laughing.

"I know, that's what scares me," She said, giggling along with me. "Hey, I think I saw Dimitri go down to the lake if you want to talk to him now. I didn't really think anything of it at the time."

"Okay… I don't know if I'm ready Liss," I said, remembering the horrifying way that Dimitri was looking at me with disgust.

"Yes, you are! It's now or never Rose! Good luck! Find me when you're done!" She said, tapping her head.

"Gotcha," I said, tapping mine. She meant see where she was through the bond.

As I walked down the dirt path, something was gnawing at my brain but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Hmm… Scream, cream, steam, balance beam… Dream! That's it! But what about a dream? … Yeva! That weird spirit dream warning she gave me the other day! This is what she was talking about.

I spotted Dimitri sitting with his back rested on a tree at the shoreline, looking out over the lake. I nervously walked over to him and sat beside him, but not too close.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey," He said, his voice still cold and void of emotion.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked tentatively.

"What is there to talk about? I caught you kissing that human guy that I don't know."

"Dimitri that's not what happened!" I snapped, throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh so your lips were just attached by magic," He said sarcastically.

"If you would stop making accusations we could talk this out like a normal couple," I said, exasperated, while my anger and upset-ness began to rise. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous? Do you even know what I'm feeling right now? I just saw my soul mate rubbing gums with another man." Venom and hurt laced his tone.

"Dimitri, people don't rub gums when they kiss. Yes, I actually do know how you feel. It's how I feel every time Tasha is here, hanging all over you like a leech. Do you know how hard it is for me to live with myself when I know she can give you a family and a good, solid job and I can't?" I snapped, my words becoming thick with emotion.

He turned to face me and made eye contact for the first time since I got here.

"Fine. Shoot. I'm listening." He said halfheartedly.

"Thank you," I said, swallowing my emotions and my spirit darkness and shoving them away. "That guy was Trey, my ex-boyfriend from when Lissa and I were on the run. Here's what really happened," I said. He didn't reply, just fiddled with leaves on the ground, so I continued. "He came in to my tent, how he knew it was me I have no idea, and said hi and asked me why I left. I answered some jank answer and we talked for a minute. Then, with no warning whatsoever, he kissed me. When you came in my hands were on his chest but that was because I was pushing him away. You walked in at the wrong moment and I totally get that it looked like I was kissing him back but I wasn't."

Dimitri was silent for a few minutes before he looked up and studied my eyes.

"How do I know you're telling the truth Roza?" He asked.

I took him calling me by my Russian nickname a good sign. "You just have to believe me, Comrade. I love you so much, and I would never cheat on you."

"Thank you. I believe you I guess… But I just need some time to think," He said, looking back out at the setting sun over the lake.

"Oh… Ok. I… I guess I'll be back at the campsite if you need me or want to talk again," I said, standing up.

"Ok. I'll be up later." He said.

I headed back up and felt my heart ripping. He needs time to think? What does that mean? He doesn't want me anymore? No. Of course he does. He just wants some time alone because that was hard for him to see. Right?

When I made it back to the campsite, I talked to nobody and just went inside my tent and laid down. For the first time in a long time, I cried myself to sleep.

xXx DPOV xXx

I don't know what to think. I just saw Rose kissing another man, and she tells me otherwise. I want to believe every word she just said and just forget it ever happened and go and make love to her right now, but I just can't. It's like I'm at war with myself.

I stared at the water and tried to think of all the reasons I know I should believe and forgive Rose, but my mind kept wandering back to what I had seen. Them kissing. His hands on her arms. Her hands on his chest. It was tearing me apart on the inside.

I must've nodded off, because I suddenly found myself in a blank white nothingness. This is a strange dream, I thought to myself. After a couple of moments, I saw a shape in the distance and squinted as I focused on it. As it came closer, I saw it was a person.

"Babushka?" I asked, identifying my grandmother's short chunky frame shuffling up to me.

She stopped in front of me and studied me with those old, piercing eyes. Then, she reached her hand out and slapped me hard across the face. I grabbed my stinging wound and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Почему вы делаете это для бедных Роза? Действуя как Шут просто держать ваш мужской гордости. Она не говорит ничего, кроме истины, и пока вы отклонить ее! Мужчины никогда не смутить меня," (Why are you doing this to poor Roza? Acting like a buffoon just to keep your male pride. She speaks nothing but truth, and yet you reject her! Men never fail to confuse me.) She muttered, fixing the ring that had twisted on her finger when she struck me.

"Я видел ее целующего другого мужчину! Он разбил мое сердце, бабушка. Я знаю, она говорит правду, но это трудно для меня простить и забыть это!" I cried. (I saw her kissing another man! It broke my heart, grandmother. I know she speaks truth, but it is hard for me to forgive and forget this!)

"Я понимаю, дорогой. Вам просто нужно остановить wallowing в себе жалость и сделать все правильно. Она уже сделала вам предложение и только вы можете принять его. Он сильно расстраивает меня как youhad мало веры в нее. Но я простить и забыть как вам необходимо Dimka," She said, poking my chest with the end of her cane. (I understand that, dear. You just need to stop wallowing in self pity and make things right. She has already made you the offer and only you can walk through the door that she has so willingly opened for you. It greatly upsets me how you had little faith in her. But I forgive and forget like you should, Dimka.)

I hung my head in shame and analyzed her words. Here was a girl, the love of my life, my soul mate, who would forgive me for anything, and I'm pushing her away when all she's trying to do is apologize and make things right. Hell, it wasn't even her fault! She's done nothing wrong and here I am beating her up over it.

"дерьмо," I swore and snapped my head up to look at Babushka. "You're right. I need to go apologize right now."

"That's my boy Dimka. I'm very proud of you for finding a woman like Roza. Please come visit your family soon."

"And bring Roza?" I asked.

"Of course. She is family too, is she not?"

"Yes, she is," I said, grinning. "Wait a minute. How are you dream walking? How did you know about out fight?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No time for questions my boy. I have to go," She said. "Tell Roza I say hello and come visit us soon. Goodbye now, Dimka," She said winking at me.

She clapped her hands and burst into flames, disappearing. Okay, that was weird. Oh well, all I can think about now is waking up and finding my Roza.

xXx RPOV xXx

I woke up to my phone ringing in my pocket. It was dimly light outside, so it must be morning. Mia and Lissa were sleeping soundly beside me, so I jumped up and walked outside so I wouldn't wake them.

The ring playing was Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha. Wait, that's Dimitri's ringtone!

I flipped open my phone and answered it fervishly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Roza. Will you meet me at the cabin?" His beautiful voice asked.

"Which cabin? There's a bunch of them."

"The first one on the road that goes past the beach."

"Okay. When?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Alright. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

I hung up and clutched my stomach. Hope swelled up in me and I raced back into the tent. Are we going to make up? I sure as hell hope so, because I'm sick of this crying thing already. I'm Rose Hathaway, I don't cry over any man. Only him.

I combed my hair with lightning speed and changed clothes. I put on my Victoria's Secret thong with matching bra, my black Aerie sweatpants, and my leopard print tank top from Rue 21. I slipped on some flip flops and all but ran down to the cabin.

The cabins from the section that he was in are cute and round and tiny, and sure enough, the first one had the light on. I opened the door tentatively, and gasped. The light wasn't on, but there was candles lit all around the room. A table with a giant breakfast was set up in the middle of the room, and there were rose petals scattered around it. Dimitri was sitting in one of the two chairs, and he jumped up when he saw me enter.

"Roza…" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tight to his body. "I'm so sorry. I was wrong to be angry with you. You have done nothing wrong. I promised I would never let anything hurt you while I'm around, and here I am hurting you anyways. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive this poor excuse of a man?"

I looked into those deep, beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that were pleading with me and knew I could never stay mad at him.

"Are there chocolate donuts in this wonderful breakfast feast?" I asked, cracking a grin.

"Yes, I would never forget the chocolate donuts," He replied, grinning right back.

"Then yes, I forgive you," I said, leaning up and kissing him.

We must've stood there kissing for a couple of minutes before my stomach ruined the moment and grumbled loudly. Dimitri chuckled and pulled away, motioning to the table.

"Wow. This looks amazing Comrade," I said, taking a big whiff of the mouthwatering aroma that was filling the air. There was everything imaginable! Eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, muffins, waffles, donuts, and other stuff filled the table. I filled my plate and ate like a mad woman. I finished before Dimitri even though I probably had twice the amount of food he did.

"Mmm. I'm full," I said, leaning back against the chair.

"Hopefully not too full?" He asked, getting off his chair and locking the cabin door.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, of course not," I purred, standing up and sauntering over to him.

"Good," He whispered before slamming his lips against mine.

What is it with Dimitri and having sex in cabins? Hell, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining! You know what's better than sex? Make up sex, or so I found out today.

**FINALLY :D that took me a while XD as you can tell by the happy tone of this story up until this chapter, I'm not very good at writing about not happy things XD hope you enjoyed it! Pretty Please review :D :D**


End file.
